Would You Love Me?
by Duelriel
Summary: Riki finds out that he's pregnant. He wants to go back to Ceres one last time, just to say goodbye to the gang. How will they react when they find out? Especially Guy. May have some disturbing content... check chapters for warnings
1. Introduction, Illness and Irritation

**This is the first fanfic that I've ever written, please be kind when reviewing! I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Riki kneeled in the middle of an almost empty room, his head bowed and his hands on his knees. He was only wearing a pair of very short shorts, but since Iason entered the room he knew they wouldn't be on for much longer. The Blondie sat in a chair facing the chained mongrel and smiled the mysterious smile that made Iason look happy, angry and emotionless all in one.

"Take off your clothes slowly." A deep voice commanded. Every fiber in Riki's being told him to disobey, to say no, and to lash out at the man in front of him. But the cock ring he was wearing would cause him incredible pain if he even tried anything.

"Fuck you." Was all the mongrel could manage before straightening his legs and yanking the shorts off, throwing them across the room and sitting back down, his dark eyes glaring hard at Iason.

The Blondie laughed. "I thought we were past this, pet. Don't talk back to me. Now I want to see you touch yourself. Spread your legs more so I can see you." Riki didn't know why he complied. Some part of him liked it when he was watched like this, though maybe it was only because it was Iason. The mongrel knew that deep down he was attracted to the Blondie, but he hated that attraction.

Riki stroked himself slowly, not able to meet his master's eyes. Iason said, "Move your hand slower." And the pet made a point to move faster instead. It didn't last very long, it never did, and soon the mongrel was crying out and spilling his seed on his hand and the floor in front of him. He panted softly, unable to say or do anything. But the Blondie stood and moved closer, towering over the kneeling pet. "I like your fire, but it seems you've yet to learn obedience." His gloved hand moved softly over Riki's cheeks, and his eyes closed when he felt a finger move across his lips. Though he would never admit it, he was disappointed when the hand left and his master left the room.

* * *

It had been three years since Iason stole Riki away. The mongrel never lost his fire and spirit, yet he didn't fight Iason as much. And Iason didn't request as much from his pet. The Blondie had even started taking his pet- something absolutely forbidden in Tanagura. But he felt this pull towards the dark haired mongrel from Ceres. He was in love. 

Unfortunately now the object of his affections was in the bathroom 'praying to the porcelain god' as the mongrel had so eloquently put it. Neither of them knew why he was sick, and it was very odd. He would only be sick for about an hour each day. No doctors could diagnose him, they just said it must be some odd form of flu, and Riki should be put down immediately to stop the disease from spreading. Of course Iason would never allow that to happen to his pet.

"This is all your fault." Riki spat at the Blondie as he entered the bathroom. "You put something in my food, I know you did. Or you gave me some sick STD."

Iason narrowed his eyes, but his face held no expression except for that. He was used to Riki's jabs now, for the past couple weeks he had been nothing but angry at everything, and then suddenly bursting into tears. It was getting quite annoying, in fact.

"You say that now, pet, but who will hold you and wipe away your tears when you start crying in about ten minutes?" That pissed the mongrel off even more. He grabbed the nearest thing he could- a glass of water that Iason had brought him- and threw it at the Blondie. Of course he ducked and it hit the wall behind him, shattering in a hundred pieces, but Riki didn't care.

"GET OUT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Iason backed off and left the room, the door sliding shut. But he could still hear Riki's curses for another minute until the yelling turned to retching as he threw up again.

The Blondie decided to wait in the bedroom, and watched Riki as he came out. "Feeling better?" He asked, showing little emotion in his voice.

Riki just nodded, suddenly feeling vulnerable. He didn't want to cry, but he suddenly felt as if he needed a hug. Without a word he ran into Iason and hugged him tightly. The Blondie was a little surprised at the uncharacteristic affection showed by the former Bison gang leader. Iason hesitantly put his arms around Riki and rubbed his back.

"I hate living here and I hate you and I hate _everything_!"

"I know, I know." Iason replied. He didn't show it, but inside he was hurt by Riki's words. He loved the mongrel, more than anything. He was breaking Jupiter's ancient laws by loving him and putting everything he had in jeopardy. But for a brief moment while Riki was sobbing silently in his arms he could pretend that they loved each other and were a happy couple.

* * *

The next day Iason took Riki to a pet hospital. The mongrel fought every step of the way, but when he suddenly felt nauseous and made Daryl pull the car over so he could throw up he agreed that maybe he should get checked out. 

They arrived at the hospital and immediately a doctor rushed out, eager to be tending to the pet of the great Iason Mink. While having such power could be stressful, at times it was nice to get better service. Riki was treated with the most respect and care that a pet could be treated with, though he didn't like how he wasn't offered more than a pillow to sit on the floor at his master's feet.

"It's because you are just a pet, at my feet is where you are supposed to sit." Iason explained when Riki grumbled about it. Luckily they didn't wait there long until the doctor came to take blood samples and do a quick x-ray. Then they had to wait another half hour before the same doctor rushed in with the results.

"Sir Mink, may I talk to you alone for a moment, please?" The doctor nervously glanced at Riki, then back up to the Blondie.

Iason simply stood and left Riki glaring at the both of them, though a punishing look from his master made him soften his gaze. He hated how _his_ health was to be discussed without him. It's not like Iason cared or anything!

The two elite went into a small office; the Blondie couldn't help but to wrinkle his nose at the clutter everywhere. Luckily the doctor didn't notice as he was looking down at his paper. "I have quite an interesting diagnosis" The doctor started. "I must admit that I've never seen anything like it in all my years as a profe-"

Iason cut him off. "Get to the point, I have a very busy schedule."

"Um... yes, forgive me. Your pet... understand that we checked and double checked to be very sure that this was indee-" Another glare from the Blondie. "Sorry again. Your pet is pregnant. About five weeks along from what we can tell. We don't know how, but he was born with both male and female internal sex organs, though on the outside you only see the male ones. Apparently a deformity made this uterus and..." Iason couldn't listen to the rest of what the doctor was saying. Riki was... pregnant? But that's completely impossible! He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his pet- no, his lover- could be with child. Then an even bigger shock hit him. He was the father!

"Now there are several methods we can use for removal of the fetus. The first would be a surgery where we remove the fetus, and in this case possibly the entire uterus. The second is an injection that will cause a premature-"

:No! The child will be born!" Iason said, suddenly angry that the doctor would even mention aborting HIS child. Then he calmed, remembering that he wouldn\rquote t know that he was the father. "I mean, I would like to have my pet give birth. Thank you for your time, but I have other things to attend to now." With that the Blondie left the cluttered office and went out into the waiting room.

Riki looked up expectantly, waiting for Iason to tell him what was wrong. "So?" He asked, standing. "What's wrong? You poisoned me, didn't you? Damnit, tell me!" But his master was being silent, lost in his own thoughts as he grabbed the mongrel's leash and pulled him to the doors. Riki fought and cursed at him all the way to the car. "DAMNIT, why won't you say what's wrong? You bastard, it's my health you HAVE to tell me! What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking Blondie jerk? TELL ME!"

Of course Iason didn't say a word. Riki quieted after a few minutes and pouted in the backseat of the car, grumbling angrily every once in a while on their way home. It seemed to take forever to reach the tower, and the pet was feeling nauseous again. He managed to get to a garbage can in the garage just in time.

He didn't take too long because of the bout earlier that morning. But when he turned around Iason had an odd smile on his face. "Happy that I'm dying, you prick?" He muttered as he walked by, which made Iason's smile disappear.

The ride up the elevator was awkward. Iason would occasionally smile down at Riki, which made him feel uncomfortable. The ride went quickly, though, and they reached the penthouse soon enough. As soon as they walked in the door, Iason grabbed Riki and hugged him tightly, kissing him passionately.

When he pulled back, Riki said, "Oh shit, I am dying, aren't I?"

Iason laughed. Not the cold laugh that one usually heard, but a real happy laugh. "Of course not, pet. It's better. Much better! You're not dying, you're pregnant!"

He thought that the mongrel knew about his deformity, about his ability to become pregnant. But of course there were no hospitals in Ceres, and certainly nobody to inform him. So instead of smiling and becoming excited like Iason had imagined, he pushed the Blondie away and stalked towards the pet room. "You asshole. You can come up with something better than that."

Iason moved forward and caught the mongrel by the wrist, holding him back. Then he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, a picture that the doctor had given him to prove that it wasn't a lie. "Here." He said, unfolding it and pointing at the small blob the doctor showed him. "This is an ultrasound, when they touched your stomach and watched the computer monitor, this is what they were looking at. That's your baby. Our baby."

Riki knew what the paper was. He's seen it before when a friend of his from Ceres became pregnant. There were a few places with stolen equipment that could handle births, otherwise the population in the slums would be nonexistent by now. He shook his head vigorously. "Lies... you've got to be lying. There's no way... I don't want your child!" He put his hand to his mouth to stifle a sob and dropped the picture to the ground. Then he took off running towards his own room, wanting to be alone.

**I hope you liked it. I'll be getting chapters out quickly because I already have 1-20 written out. So... keep your eyes open!**


	2. Pregnancy, Pacts and Pets

**Alright, chapter two ready for reading! No warnings for this one. Good smut coming soon though, I promise.**

* * *

For the next few days Riki wouldn't come out of his room. When Iason or Daryl brought in food he would just pick at it. Of course Iason feared for his health and the health of the child inside of him. Eventually the Blondie confronted him about it.

"Why won't you eat? You're endangering yourself and the baby!" Iason shouted when Riki pushed away his dinner.

"Endangering my life? That would be a blessing now. To die before I have to give birth to this… abomination you gave me." Riki spat, turning so he didn't have to look at Iason. "This is just another way to mark me as your property, isn't it? You planned this just to make a point that I'm yours. It's something you'd do."

Iason frowned and moved forward, grabbing Riki's shoulders and forcing him to turn around. "No!" He said urgently. "No, I didn't know this would happen. And yes you are my pet, my property. But, Riki, haven't you figured it out yet? I love you!" The head of syndicate didn't often express his feelings, and Riki was shocked, though he tried to hide it.

For a moment there was just silence between the two of them. Then Riki let a sob escape him. Iason immediately gathered his pet into his arms, knowing that he would need some comfort. The two of them just sat on the small bed for a long time, Riki crying his eyes out and Iason hugging him and whispering reassurances.

Finally the mongrel pulled back and rubbed his eyes. "I'm… I'm really going to have a baby?" He asked, not sure if Iason was only joking. The Blondie only nodded. Riki sniffed once and nodded as well. "Sorry about what I said earlier. I was just… extremely angry. I don't think hate you. And I guess I don't hate the baby either."

"I know. It's like every other time you say you hate me. You apologize and ask for comforting afterwards. It still hurts, but I know you never mean it." Iason smiled and pressed his lips to Riki's forehead.

The two of them rested in Riki's room until it was time for dinner. Then both pet and master went to sit in the dining room. Daryl, Iason's furniture, served them, not the least bit surprised anymore. Everyone knew the rumors that Riki and Iason paired, and every night Daryl knew that they ate together.

During the meal Riki was silent, thinking about something. He wanted to go back to Ceres one more time. If only for a few days. He wanted to see Sid and Norris and…. and he wanted to see Guy. One more time before he had this ba-

"What are you thinking about?" Iason asked, eying the mongrel.

Riki was silent for a little longer and then he said, "I want to go back to Ceres."

Iason was surprised. He set down his fork, but didn't meet his pet's eyes. "No. I will not allow you to risk your life and the life of my child."

The mongrel pouted. "Don't be such a tight ass! Come on, I just wanna go one more time. I'm never gonna be able to go back, not when I have a baby to watch." Then he shuddered. "Ugh, I'm going to be taking care of a baby."

"The answer is no, pet, this is not up for negotiation."

Riki slammed his fork down and stood up. "You're an asshole, I hope you know that." He said angrily, stomping off towards the balcony. He slammed the glass door shut behind him and sat on the railing, looking over the city.

Iason finished his meal and stood, walking towards the balcony with no real rush or hurry. He opened the door and walked up to the mongrel just in time to yank an unlit cigarette out of his mouth. "These are bad for you and worse for the baby." He said before tossing it over the edge.

Riki threw the rest of the pack at the Blondie's face, not surprised when he caught it before being harmed. "Look. I just want to go back and see them all. I'm never going to be allowed back again, not with some little snot nosed kid following me around. It'd be like... like saying goodbye."

The Blondie thought about it, but he didn't want to say yes. He was jealous that Riki might like it there and never come back. The usually emotionless Iason looked away and bit his lower lip. Even if Riki didn't want to come back, there was a chance that something bad might happen. Heck, the first day he met him he was being beaten by another gang. What if they found him again? And yet... he loved his Riki and hated to see him sad. If the mongrel wasn't carrying his child then he probably would have allowed him to go. Maybe he would be fine?

After much consideration, he looked back and said, "Fine, but there are a few conditions. I am having some people over for dinner tonight, ambassadors and other influential people. You will perform and you will do it without complaint. Second, you must cut down on your smoking. In fact, I don't want to see another cigarette in your possession until after the baby is born. Third, you will be granted three days. If you're not home but sunset on the end of the third day, I will come out looking for you and you will be punished."

Riki winced. He didn't like any of those conditions, but if it would get him to see the gang again then he would agree. "Fine." He said, a little hesitant. Then it sunk in. "Wait… you want me to perform? What happened to keeping me to yourself and not letting anyone touch me?"

Iason laughed. "Oh, don't worry. Nobody will be touching you. They are all bringing their pets, but you won't pair. You'll do a solo performance. And I know you hate to do it, but when you touch yourself you look so… arousing."

Riki wrinkled his nose, suddenly not excited about having to do something so private in front of Iason's friends and business partners. But he had to do it, he knew the Blondie would force him to it if he didn't go willingly. "As long as nobody touches me." He grumbled.

"I wouldn't want anyone to touch my lover, don't worry." The Blondie replied with a soft smile. Riki sighed and stood up. Then he put his hand on his stomach and leaned back against the railing. Iason smiled wider and moved closer to the mongrel. "You're going to have my child, pet. I don't want anyone harming you and the little one."

"Don't call me a pet." Riki said with a frown. "I'm a human being. Call me your lover, your partner, your friend, call me Riki! But don't call me a pet."

Iason was confused. "But you are my pet. Why would I call you anything different?"

The mongrel stared at him for a moment, the shook his head and walked away. "I have no idea." He grumbled. Instead of going back to his room, he went to Iason's. Most likely he'd be sleeping there anyways.

The Blondie followed him and hugged his pet from behind, leaning down to kiss his neck. "I call you pet because you ARE my pet. I own you. Don't be mad, it's just how it is."

Riki looked away, not wanting to face Iason. "But I'm not a pet. I'm not some docile sex doll bred in an academy for your voyeuristic pleasure. I'm a human, I have thoughts and feelings, and I _think_ that being called a pet is… derovitary."

Iason chuckled. "Derogatory? Fine. When we're all alone and nobody is around to hear, then I might call you 'love'. If you behave yourself."

"You don't like it when I behave myself." Riki said with a raised eyebrow. "It'd make life too easy for you and then you'd get bored." Iason didn't reply to that because he knew the mongrel was right. Though that's why he loved him.

The rest of the day went fine. The two spent it in bed, just snuggling close to each other. Iason didn't regret skipping work; it was too rare an event that Riki wanted to be with him. He almost cancelled the dinner party that night to be with his pet, but that would cause Jupiter to ask questions, ones he didn't want to answer.

That made the Blondie think. Surely Jupiter would find out that Riki was pregnant, she knew everything that went on in her city. But how would she react when she found out it was Iason's? After much debating with himself he decided that he wouldn't tell her. It was too risky, and he didn't want to have his memory erased.

Late in the afternoon Daryl entered the bedroom to inform them that guests would be arriving soon. Reluctantly Iason sat up and got out of bed, going to the closet to find something to wear. Riki snuggled deeper into the blankets to make up for the warmth that left when Iason got up.

"Come on, pe-.. erm, love. Time to get ready for this evening." Iason said, catching his slip. He went to a dresser that held Riki's clothes and pulled out a pair of skintight black shorts that were ripped enough to show off everything and a shirt that was all straps.

With a sigh the mongrel crawled out of bed and took the outfit. He was too tired to even register what he was wearing until it was already on. Then he looked at himself in the mirror and freaked. "What is this?" He asked, turning to see what damage would be done to his pride.

"It's your outfit for tonight. I assumed you wouldn't like to go out naked, so I bought you something to perform in." Iason came out of his closet with perfectly combed hair and an outfit that made him look every bit the lead Blondie that he was. It was mostly red, matching the streaks of red in Riki's "clothes".

The pet started to argue about it as usual, but stopped when he remembered that he was doing it for his freedom. "You're lucky that you have something I want." He said glumly.

The Blondie didn't respond to that, there wasn't any need. He fastened manacles to Riki's arms and legs, a thin gold and silver chain connecting them. It was there mainly for show, the mongrel could easily break the chain with his strength. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound in the penthouse. Daryl went to the door to reveal Raoul Am, another Blondie.

"Raoul! I thought you said you wouldn't make it!" Iason said with a smile he didn't often wear.

"Well, when you told me that Riki was to perform, I had to make time. I must admit that I'm quite curious." Raoul smiled and then eyed Riki suspiciously. "How do you live with something like that and not be afraid he'll run away or kill you in your sleep? He is only a mongrel, after all."

Iason sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Well I've been safe the past three years and Riki's ring prevents him from escaping. Can you give it a rest for at least one night? Just enjoy yourself." He turned and both Blondies walked into the sitting room. There was a small pet following Raoul, Riki didn't even see him because he was hiding behind his master.

The door to the sitting room shut right in Riki's face, making him curse loudly. There was a soft giggling behind him as the other pet found it amusing. "My master doesn't let me say words like that." He said, tossing his head to get his blue hair out of his eyes. This pet was naked except for a blue cloth that wrapped around his waist. Like every pet he was beautiful and perfectly proportioned, unfortunately he was also stupid.

"Mine doesn't let me say stuff like that either, but you think that'll stop me?" The mongrel grumbled, going back to sit against the wall.

The pet's eyes went wide. "You mean you disobey your master? But... doesn't he punish you for doing that? Aren't you afraid he'll sell you?"

Riki was going to ignore him, but he had to say something to that. "He's not going to sell me. I'm too important to him. Besides, he likes it when I'm disobedient."

The blue haired boy didn't have a chance to reply when the doorbell sounded again. Daryl answered and two Blondies came in, each of them with a pet. The pets went to sit by Riki and the boy while their masters entered the study. The mongrel leaned out to peer into the study and blushed when he saw Iason doing the same thing to look out. Their eyes met and the both of them smiled before the door slid shut.

'_That was weird.'_ Riki thought. Then he turned his attention to the newcomers. One boy had bright red hair and very pale skin. His eyes were green, which Riki thought was fascinating. The other pet had brown hair, but instead of being shoulder length like the others it went all the way down his back. The black haired man felt a twinge of sadness, the boy reminded him of guy.

Then a voice snapped him out of his memories. "Hey, I've heard of you! You're Riki the Dark, aren't you?" Said the red haired pet excitedly

The mongrel frowned. "How have you heard of me?" Surely a pet from the academy didn't know about the gangs in Ceres.

"They told us that you were Iason's pet. You're the one who never obeys him and has to be punished a lot! They told us that we were never supposed to behave like you."

Riki twitched. "Who the fuck was talking about me?" He demanded, raising his voice. The other pets moved back about an inch, and then looked at each other.

"You think we'll see him punished tonight?" Said the blue haired one.

"Probably! I heard that he was bad every night! I don't know why someone would want him for a pet if he's so naughty!"

Riki couldn't take any more of this mindless chatter and didn't much like having to think about his punishments. "Daryl, where the fuck are my smokes?" He shouted loudly, hoping the furniture heard him.

"You're not to have any cigarettes, Iason forbade it!" Came the shouted reply from the usually quiet boy. He didn't think that he had to walk all the way over to him just to say that.

"Fuck Iason, that Blondie bastard…" He grumbled. The other pets looked at him and gasped before turning to each other and chatting away again. '_This is going to be a long night.'_ The mongrel thought unhappily. '_At least it's giving me a trip to Ceres.'_ But he started to wonder if it was even worth it. 

* * *

**You like? Leave pretty reviews for me, pleeeease!**


	3. Dinner, Degradation and DAMNIT

Chapter Three! Sorry it took a while, I was busy finally :O

* * *

Three elite, two silver and one ruby, entered, each bringing a pet. As with the others the masters went to the study and the pets sat by the dark haired mongrel and gawked at him.

After about an hour Daryl started putting food on the table. Riki, eager to get away from the group of pets, stood up and went to sit in his usual chair. The furniture just gave him a warning look before the masters came in. Iason spotted the mongrel and sighed, shaking his head. Though he hated to do it, he snapped into master mode and barked, "No pets at the table!"

Riki pouted. "But, Iason-"

"You'll call me master and obey me, pet! I don't feel like punishing you today, but don't think I won't give my guests an extra show."

Extremely hurt, Riki got out of the chair and hung his head. He thought that Iason would be nicer, especially since he was going to be carrying his kid and all. The Blondie didn't look at his pet for fear of giving in and doing something stupid like comforting him. But when he walked by the mongrel gave him such a look of hurt and betrayal that he couldn't just let him keep going. "You may sit at my feet." He let that go.

As much as he hated Iason at the moment, he didn't want to turn down a chance to be near him. He got on his hands and knees and crawled to the head of the table, sitting and leaning against the chair that his master would be in. The Blondie sat down in the chair and rested a hand on Riki's head, playing with his hair idly.

"Iason, how about a pairing while we ate?" asked one of the Blondies. Iason nodded and looked over the group of boys who were now eager to please their masters.

"Who shall we watch?" He asked, his voice calm and cold.

Raoul spoke up. "My Yuki has been quite eager to perform lately. How about him with…" He pretended to be considering the pets. "… Riki!"

All of the elite were suddenly interested. Nobody had ever seen Riki pair, but they had heard the rumors of the pet that never obeyed his master and were curious to see why Iason wanted to keep him. But the head Blondie shook his head. "He only performs solo, my apologies."

Luckily he was saved from explaining further as one of the silver elite said, "Take my Kaze. He has never pared before I'd like to see him do it." Raoul nodded, the pet looking acceptable.

Kaze had black hair like Riki's, but it reached his shoulders. And his hair was perfectly straight. He and Yuki stood and moved to a place where everyone on the table had a clear view. The blue haired boy put his hands on the other's waist and leaned in to kiss him. Kaze was trembling slightly, to the excitement of everyone on the table.

Daryl came out with a few towels and a small bottle of lube, placing them to the side of the viewing area before leaving the room again. Secretly he hated that there was a pairing going on, it meant he'd have to clean the floor later and the furniture never liked doing that.

The two pets moved to kneel on the floor and Yuki reached over to grab the lube. Kaze was blushing slightly, knowing that he'd pair for the first time in front of everyone here. But when the blue haired pet bent down to take his erection into his mouth the few thoughts he had flew out his mind. He didn't even notice slicked fingers teasing his entrance before pushing in.

The black haired youth cried out, trying to keep his control. But this was almost too much for him. He bit his lip and held his breath to stop himself from cumming right away. Before he knew it Yuki had pushed him back so he was lying on the floor. "Turn over." The blue haired one said with a soft smile.

A little nervous now, Kaze turned over on his stomach and raised his hips in the air, holding his position like he had learned in the academy. There was a brief pause while Yuki gripped his hips, and then he plunged in. Kaze cried out again, this time with more pain than pleasure.

After a few seconds Yuki started moving in and out of the other pet, drawing moans from both of them. When the blue haired pet reached around and started stroking Kaze while he thrust inside of him, the black haired one couldn't help but arch his back and bend his head backwards. He cried out loudly and came on the floor and Yuki's hand. Yuki followed close behind, moaning but not as loudly.

When they had separated they looked to the masters for approval and received smiles and nods. Then they took the towels and wiped themselves off. Raoul stopped his pet and said to the other elite, "Since this is Kaze's first show, perhaps we could have all the pets pair with him. It would be entertaining and sort of train him in."

Iason nodded his approval, and it seems that's all the others needed. The black haired boy tried to not show his fear, just being with Yuki made him sore enough. Yet he'd be pleasing his master and that's all that mattered so he bent back into the position and let the other pets take him.

Riki couldn't help but be disgusted at the show. The poor kid was practically being gangbanged, and it was just so that Iason and his friends had something to look at while they ate. He looked away, preferring to study the threads in his master's cloak.

During the dinner, every so often Iason would take a piece of food and hold it under the table to Riki's lips. He felt so degraded, eating like that, but he wouldn't eat that night otherwise. And after a while the mongrel decided to play with his 'master'. He would take the food into his mouth and then suck in the Blondie's fingers. He silently cheered when he saw Iason shiver and the bulge in his crotch grew.

Finally the Blondie learned to stop giving his pet food with his fingers, not if he wanted to last the night. So he put some food on a small plate and bent to put it on the floor, giving Riki a small smile when his head was out of sight of his coworkers. The mongrel was a little disappointed at the lack of Iason's touch, but glad he'd be able to eat like a more civilized person.

The dinner ended soon enough, much to Riki's dismay. He knew he'd have to perform now. Iason stood and said to the rest of the guests, "And now, I'd like to present my pet. He has never performed in public before, but I assure you this will be quite a show." He smiled down at Riki who crawled over to the viewing area with reluctance. Daryl had just finished wiping down the floor and the furniture looked like he was going to go insane if he had to clean up another mess.

Riki stood up and put his hands on his hips. Then a slow song came out of the speakers in the room. He ran his hands up his body, twisting and turning as he did. His eyes closed so he could listen to the beat of the music. When he moved his hands up, one of them continued to his hair, running through the mess of black while the other one pinched at his nipples. The mongrel gasped loudly and bit his lip, knowing the elite would like that.

Then he moved both hands downwards into the shorts he was wearing. He moaned softly and pushed the clothing downwards so that he could grab his erection. He pumped slowly, then fell to his knees and rocked his hips into his hand, which he kept still.

The elite all watched him with interest as Riki thrust into his hand, making sounds of real pleasure. His legs spread wider and a flush spread across his cheeks as he got closer and closer to his goal. Iason smiled, pleased at his pet's performance and knowing that as soon as his guests left he would take him into his room and have his way with him.

Riki bit his lip, knowing he couldn't last much longer. Iason sensed this and said, "You have permission to cum, pet." The mongrel groaned, for some reason this phrase always set him off. He bucked his hips forward in jerky, uneven thrusts and came all over the floor in front of him and his own hand. Daryl pouted, not wanting to clean up AGAIN.

When he had calmed down Riki opened his eyes to see everyone still watching him. He looked down, unable to believe he just did something like that in front of people he didn't know. But he didn't have to think for long because soon he felt really sick. And then, without any warning he threw up everything he ate for dinner. All of the elite watched with wide eyes and then turned away in disgust. Then the furniture walked in with a towel and said loudly, "DAMNIT!" He clapped his hands over his mouth and the others looked from him to Riki to Iason and back. 

* * *

Review! Or I'll spank you! 


	4. Fighting, Friends and Falsehoods

**It's getting harder to come up with chapter names! Oh well, here's number four to keep you happy**

* * *

.  
.  
.  
Of course Iason was furious about what happened. He told Daryl to bring Riki into the pet's room to clean up and rest to get well. Then he and his guests went out to the balcony, leaving Riki nearly in tears and Daryl angry and yelling at him for making an even bigger mess. 

The mongrel stayed in his bedroom, hugging his pillow. His pride told him not to cry, but he couldn't help the few tears that escaped him. It was a few hours before Iason decided to enter his room to check on his pet.

"How are you feeling?" The Blondie asked; his voice void of emotion as usual.

"What, so suddenly you care?" Riki sniffed and sat up. Iason sat down on the bed, but Riki stood up and walked across the room to the bathroom.

The Blondie sighed. "Pet, come back here. We should talk about your actions tonight."

That made the dark haired mongrel stop. He turned slowly and glared at Iason. "We need to talk? What the hell did I do that was so wrong? You force me to perform in front of complete strangers, then you yell at me for getting sick, something which is completely not my fault! I get sent to my room like a naughty child, and it's MY actions you want to talk about? Well fuck you!" He walked into the bathroom, wishing that the door didn't slide shut and he could slam it.

Iason's eye twitched, but he made no other indication that Riki's rant affected him. He stood and went to the door, and of course it opened for him. "You're getting hormonal again." He stated. "There's no reason you should be angry with me. I treat you just like any master treats his pet."

"THAT'S EXACTLY IT!" Riki shouted at him. "I'm not your fucking pet! If you call me anything but my name, call me 'mongrel'. It's less degrading than being your fucking pet. Thank Jupiter I'm out of this hellhole tomorrow."

The Blondie suddenly felt very sad. "You're not seriously happy that you're leaving, are you?" He asked, almost fearful of what the answer would be.

Riki glared at him, giving no mercy. "As much as I hate you right now, yeah I am glad I'll be gone. Three fucking days of not having to deal with any of your bullshit!"

Iason looked down, suddenly unable to meet the mongrel's eyes. "Fine then. If you wish to have an escort Daryl will drive you in the morning. I am going to retire early, and tomorrow I will be leaving for work, possibly before you wake up."

Riki didn't say anything; he just crossed his arms and turned away. The Blondie was disappointed, but he left the room and went to his own, across the penthouse. The bed seemed so empty without his lover, but he wasn't going to invite the mongrel. No, he'd have to come on his own.

Iason didn't get any sleep that night. He hugged Riki's pillow in his arms, but it wasn't enough. He didn't realize how much he needed his pet and how important he'd become. When his alarm clock went off the Blondie got up, showered and dressed. He had to go to work, he couldn't skip it again or Jupiter would ask questions.

He walked to the pet's room and the door slid open silently. Iason looked at the mongrel and smiled. Riki was stretched out all over the bed, one leg hanging off the side. The Blondie moved closer and very gently pressed his lips to Riki's. He muttered something under his breath and shifted, but did not wake. With a heavy sigh, Iason left the room and told Daryl to bring him to his office.

Riki didn't wake for another couple of hours. He was excited about his trip to Ceres, but a little saddened when Daryl told him that Iason had left already. But the mongrel refused to let that ruin his week. He ate a big breakfast, telling the furniture that he was eating for two and he should go cook some more food. Then he went into his room and packed some of his older clothes, they were nice but not flashy enough to get him robbed or mugged in the slums.

There was no reason for him to stay in the penthouse, so he told Daryl to bring him to Ceres as soon as he was done packing. The furniture didn't like to be disturbed from his work, but it was Iason's orders. They got into the hover car and Daryl drove a little faster than normal, anxious to get rid of the chatty mongrel.

When they reached the slums, the furniture couldn't mask his disgust. Why someone would ever choose to live here, he couldn't understand. "Will you need a ride home or will you make it back on your own?" He asked.

"I'll get back on my own, it's not too difficult." Riki replied. He pointed to a bar and Daryl drove up to it. The mongrel grabbed his bag and climbed out, giving the furniture a final wave before he disappeared into the bar.

"Be careful, Riki." Daryl said before speeding back to Eos.

Riki entered the bar, raising an eyebrow at what she saw. Some people he knew but a lot of people he didn't were already drunk or high this early in the morning. He sighed and looked to Bison's usual corner. Of course Sid and Norris were there, but they weren't passed out like usual. No, instead they were trying to get someone up. Someone with long brown hair and broad shoulders. Guy!

He immediately rushed over to the table. "What's wrong with him?" He asked, ignoring the surprised stares of the other two.

When they finally seemed to snap out of it, Sid said, "Guy… well since you left he's been doing nothing but drinking stout and getting high off whatever pills he can afford." Riki felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach.

"Is he gonna be alright?" The black haired mongrel asked softly.

Norris spoke this time. "I dunno, man. We've been tryin' to get him a job, but it's just not registerin' with him. Hey, you stay here 'cause we gotta go to our own place. But you're stayin', right?" Riki nodded. "Great! We'll have more time to talk later." They took off out the door and Riki smiled, shaking his head. So his Bison members got jobs and responsibilities.

He gently pulled Guy's head up and looked at his face. He was still handsome and Riki remembered why they were partners. Yet now there was a different look to his face. He looked older, and yet the same. "What have you done to yourself?" He asked, tracing a finger along the other's cheekbone.

Guy stirred and mumbled, "I ain't done shit…" Then his eyes opened a bit. "Oh, Riki, it's just you again. You're my favorite dream." He closed his eyes and his head hit the table. Riki sighed and stroked his back softly, just waiting for him to awaken again.

A few hours later he decided that Guy was good enough to walk back to his apartment. So he made the brown haired man stand up and put his arm around his waist to keep him standing. One of Guy's arms went around his shoulders and they walked out the door.

Guy's place was a few blocks away, so it took a while for them to get there, what with the brown haired mongrel stopping to sleep every few minutes. Finally they reached the door and thankfully Guy was on the first floor or else Riki would have just given up. He brought his friend into the bedroom and made him lie down on the bed.

He turned to leave, but Guy's hand shot out and caught his wrist. "Don' leave… you…. always leave me…" The brown haired man's eyes looked so sad, so Riki nodded and sat on the bed, waiting until his friend fell asleep.

That afternoon Riki woke up on a couch. He heard a loud BANG in the bedroom and ran in to find that Guy had fallen out of bed. The brown haired man was muttering, "Great... you have to be so clumsy, don't you?" Riki laughed and that made him look up.

"Oh, god… it wasn't a dream this time?" He stood and rushed forward to hug Riki so tightly that the black haired one had to push him away to be able to breathe. They laughed, but very soon Guy's laughter turned to tears. "Where were you? Why did you leave like that? What's wrong with you?" He buried his face in Riki's shoulder.

The mongrel frowned; he didn't want to start crying too. But a mixture of hormones, Guy's tears and the fact that he still didn't say goodbye to Iason took it's toll on his and a few tears leaked from his eyes. Then he suddenly felt sick.

He pushed Guy away and ran to the little bathroom, reaching it just in time to throw up. It was only dry heaving since he hadn't eaten anything, but that reminded him that he needed to eat. If not for himself then at least to keep the baby healthy. He came out and said, "Let's go get some food!"

"But.. but.. what was that?" Guy asked, meaning the gagging.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it. But I'm starved and I'm paying, so if you want dinner you'd better come with!" Riki didn't want to tell Guy about the baby. Not yet anyways. He would have to prepare something to say.

Of course Guy followed; it wasn't often that he didn't have to pay for a good meal. He and Riki talked about Bison and though he was glad to find out they were still friends, it saddened him a little that they had to break up the gang. And when they reached the nicest place to eat in the slums- which still wasn't near as fancy as anything in Eos- they were chatting as if Riki had never left.

Then Guy offered Riki a smoke. The mongrel was about to take it, but then waved it off. "Oh, Riki, come on. Don't tell me you quit!"

Riki shrugged. "I'm not supposed to have them." is all he said. It wouldn't reveal too much.

"Why?" Oh shit, now he'd have to come up with a reason. Come on… come on… it had to be something believable. Oh well.

"My partner doesn't like it when I smoke. We're having a baby and I can't smoke during the pregnancy."

Guy froze. He looked…. Sad? Angry? Confused? But the expression left after a quick moment. "Oh.. well, congratulations! What's her name? How far along is she? Have you had any kids before?"

He was trying to mask his disappointment, Riki could tell. But he just smiled kindly and said, "We're about a month and a half along, it's our first and just some elite in Eos, you wouldn't know names."

"Wow, you lucky dog! Finding a woman, let alone an elite willing to pair with a mongrel is amazing! No wonder you haven't been back here. I bet she's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, his body is amazing…" Riki said, staring off into space.

Guy frowned. "His?"

That made Riki start and come back to reality. "No, I said, 'her' body is amazing. Guys can't get pregnant, even someone as dumb as you should know that!"

Guy laughed and Riki paid for their meal. The two of them wandered the streets talking about babies and elite and left Riki wondering how long he could keep this up.

* * *

**Reviews are like candy! Make me fat!**


	5. Angst, Abstinence and Asking

**Sorry it's been a while. My computer crashed again. But no worries, I have everything downloaded to te school computer so I can keep posting! Please review**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

That night Guy invited Riki to his apartment to sleep. Of course Riki didn't refuse his friend's hospitality, though he knew it might not help him resist temptation. The black haired mongrel knew something was definitely up when Guy offered his bed.

"You mean we'll be sharing a bed?" Riki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Guy just shrugged. "It's never bothered you before. I just like knowing that you're close. I promise not to do anything you don't want to do." He gave his friend such a genuine smile that Riki couldn't help but go with it.

"Fine, but only as long as nothing happens." Riki was a little nervous, but stripped down to his boxers anyways. Guy did the same and climbed into bed. Riki followed him. They lay still for a while, nobody moving or talking. Then the long haired mongrel turned on his side and put his head on Riki's chest. The other mongrel stiffened, but after a few moments he relaxed again and put his arm around Guy.

They fell asleep, Riki holding Guy close and Guy tracing shapes on Riki's chest. For a while both mongrels could pretend that Riki never left and they were both safe and happy. It was nice, and both mongrels could say that it was the best sleep they'd had in a long time.

In the morning Riki woke first. For a moment he kept his eyes closed and ran his fingers through Guy's hair. He wondered why Iason hadn't washed his hair in a few days. And how he had lost weight so quickly. Then his eyes shot open and he remembered that he wasn't in Eos anymore. The black haired mongrel sat up, pushing Guy aside.

Guy woke up, a little disoriented. "Mornin'…" He mumbled. Riki managed a smile for him, and then swung his legs over the side of the bed, facing away. He felt his stomach grumble, and was about to ask for some breakfast. But the mere thought of food suddenly made him feel sick. He stood and ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up.

Guy watched him run away, then sighed at the vomiting noises. He got out of bed as well and said, "Now you gotta tell me what's up!" Riki looked over at him and shook his head before jerking his head back to the toilet and throwing up again. Guy continued. "It's the flu."

Riki shook his head.

"You've got food poisoning."

Again he shook his head.

"You're dying?"

Riki laughed at that one and sat back, hoping the puking would be done with for the day. He thought that was funny because it was the opposite. He was giving birth. But would he admit that to Guy? Never.

"Please tell me. I want to know. This isn't the last time I'm going to see you, is it?"

Riki thought about that one. "Well… it may be the last time. But it's not because I'm dying, I promise you that." He smiled and stood up, then grabbed a glass from the edge of the sink and rinsed his mouth out with water.

Guy looked extremely sad. He wanted to see Riki more. He wanted things to be like they were. The long haired man suddenly felt a great deal- three years worth- of hate building up. "Why? Why won't you be coming back? Because you got some elite whore pregnant?? You're a man! A human being! And she's treating you like some sort of pet!" Riki cringed. "You should be able to choose where you go and how often you go."

"I know that, but-"

Riki was cut off. "So do you not want to come back? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Oh, who needs to go back and see his old friends anymore? You've used us to become the ruler of the underworld here, save for Katze. And now that you've climbed up the ladder you don't need us anymore."

Riki was in tears now. "Guy… please stop. You know that isn't true!"

"Riki, I hope you have a good life with this whore. I don't know what she sees in you, but I hope that you're both happy after disappointing everyone here. And after ripping out my heart. You know that I was going to ask you to be my official?"

The black haired mongrel gasped. His official? Like… his official pairing partner? That couldn't be!

"I even had a tattoo picked out that we could both get. I loved you. I. Loved. You. And you killed me when you left and didn't come back. Why? Why did you-"

Riki lunged up and kissed Guy hard. He had at one time felt feelings akin to love for the other mongrel. Of course nothing as deep as anything he felt for Iason, but he would have agreed to be official with him. Guy returned the kiss just as passionately, not caring that he could taste the insides of Riki's stomach in his mouth. It was a passionate, deep, soulful kiss and it said a hundred words that should have been said years before.

After a while Riki pulled back. "I would have said yes to you." He nearly whispered. "But now… things are different. I'm different. You wouldn't like me anymore. And I… I don't feel the same feelings for you. It's not your fault, it's… the things that happened to me the past three years. Sorry." He felt horrible, and his heart was breaking a little.

Guy let a sob out. Riki frowned. His Guy, his strong partner and the second in command of the Bison gang was crying. Then the long haired man spoke. "It hurts…. to hear you say that. Did you ever think of me? While you were with that woman?"

Riki smiled softly. "I thought about you a lot the first year. The second year it was harder because I hadn't seen or heard about you in so long. Then the third year I felt brainwashed for so long. I even forgot at times that I was from Ceres. But I knew I had to come back and see everyone before I forgot everything completely." Then he noticed that they were still holding each other. He pulled away and went to sit on the bed.

Guy stood there. He couldn't turn towards Riki and look at him. Instead he hung his head and let his anger flow through him. He didn't want to accidentally hit Riki or something like that. After a while he finally said, "Hey, let's go to Depravities. I don't think anyone works today, you can meet up with the rest of the gang."

Riki smiled at Guy and nodded. "That'd be great." He said cheerily, hoping that his friend had forgiven him. All he really wanted was to be Guy's friend again.

They arrived at the bar/club and saw Sid, Luke and Norris sitting in their usual corner. The mongrels were clutching their mugs of stout and laughing about something trivial. They all cheered when Riki and Guy walked up and moved to make room for them.

"Been a while, eh, Riki?" Luke said with a grin.

Riki laughed. "Yeah, been busy I guess."

"Where you livin' at?" Norris asked this.

"Eos."

Everyone at the table quieted. Eos? A mongrel living in Eos? That could only mean one thing. And Luke asked it. "Riki… are you… furniture? Or a pet?"

Thankfully Guy answered, Riki didn't want to explain. "He met some elite woman who fell for him. They're living in a cushy flat somewhere with a kid on the way. He's no pet." The long haired mongrel looked at Riki for a moment, almost sadly, but then he looked away.

There were congratulations around the table, Riki took them graciously. Then a round of stout was ordered. Riki offered to pay, but he ordered water instead. Guy frowned.

"Nothing stronger? Have some stout! It won't hurt anything."

Riki wanted to tell him, 'Oh yes it would!' but decided to just shrug. "I'm used to more high class stuff now." He said with a cocky grin. Everyone else at the table 'oohed' and 'ahhed'. 

Their waiter said, "We've got all kinds of wines, if you want somethin' a bit more classy." Riki shook his head.

"It's fine, I don't drink anyways." That made Guy more suspicious. Something was up, Riki was the heaviest drinker back in the old days. He wanted to find out what was wrong.

Guy lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. Then he turned to say something to Riki, but blew the smoke out first. The black haired mongrel suddenly held his breath and ducked away from the smoke, covering his mouth with his sleeve. Guy frowned. Smoke never bothered him before. Neither did drinking. In fact, Riki usually blew smoke in other people's faces, just his form of being playful. What was wrong now?

Then Guy noticed it. Riki was resting a hand on his stomach. He may have been a mongrel, but Guy was far from stupid. The vomiting, the refusal of alcohol or cigarettes, the mood swings…. He had to ask. He HAD to!

"Riki…. Are you pregnant?"

* * *

**Oooooh, Guy catches on! Stay tuned for more w**


	6. Learning, Listening and Love?

**Alright, this chapter needs warnings. There's some rape rape going on. If you don't like to read it, then that's cool, just skip to the next chapter **

* * *

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing. They first looked at Guy, then at Riki, then back to Guy. Riki opened his mouth, but just stuttered.

"I…uh…I…I…."

"NO!" Guy said, standing up suddenly. "It's not possible! You're not pregnant! You're not a woman!"

Riki wanted to laugh it off and say, "Of course I'm not pregnant." But the fact that it wasn't true made it hard. He never lied to his friends, and found it hard to deny the one thing that had made him and Iason truly happy.

Guy just shook his head and walked towards the door. Riki jumped up and hurried after him, finally catching up and grabbing his wrist. But the long haired mongrel wrenched it away and snarled, "Don't touch me! It was bad enough to know that you'd gotten a woman pregnant, but now I know that some man has had his filthy hands on you for the past three years. And you're going back to him. You're no better than a whore! A mutant whore! Don't come near me again, you freak!"

Riki let out a sob and grabbed his jacket, not wanting Guy to leave. "Please.. please don't! I do still love you!"

Guy paused, then he turned and slapped Riki hard across the face. "Freak!" He spat before leaving the club, and Riki in tears.

Riki wanted to go back to Eos. He had nothing here if he didn't have Guy. But his mongrel pride wouldn't let him go back to Iason until the proper time. Especially after their fight. So instead he wandered around the slums of Ceres for hours. And after the sun had gone down he found that he was in front of Guy's apartment. With a sigh the black haired man walked in.

He knocked on the door to Guy's apartment. There was no answer, but someone looked through the keyhole. "Go 'way." The person on the other side shouted, obviously drunk.

Riki bit his lip. "Remember when we were kids?" He called back to him. "When I was attacked by that big dog in the alley? You saved me. That's when I first fell in love with you. I was too young to know what love was, but I immediately knew that I wanted to be with you forever.

"I haven't changed. If it wasn't for this baby then I would still love you. But… I don't know. Things got complicated. I still want to be your friend. We can't ever be lovers again and I'm sorry for that."

The door slid open. Riki went inside and said, "You know, when my kid is older I'm going to take them back to see their uncle Guy. It's not like you'll neve-"

He was tackled. Guy brought him down to the floor as soon as the door slid shut. The black haired mongrel struggled. "Guy! What the hell are you doing?"

"I wanna be with you! I don't care if you're having that elite bastard's brat! I want you to be mine and only mine!" The alcohol on Guy's breath made Riki cringe.

"You… you're not thinking straight! Let me up!" But then something happened that made Riki's blood run cold. One hand pinned both of his hands above his head while another moved down his stomach to his pants. "N… no! You wouldn't! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Guy pulled his hand out of Riki's pants. The hand moved off of his hands as well, but Riki couldn't do anything but beat the stronger mongrel's back since he was laying on top of him. The ripping of tape was heard and suddenly he was flipped over and his arms yanked behind his back. Riki screamed, "FUCK YOU, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, WHAT THE FUCK IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU?" But it only made Guy laugh.

His hands were taped behind his back, and Riki couldn't get them free. Then he was picked up and carried bridal style into the bedroom, kicking and screaming the whole way.

Guy dumped his friend onto the bed unceremoniously and Riki spit in his face. The long haired mongrel slapped him hard enough to send him back into the bed and them put tape around his mouth. Riki screamed through the tape but it was no use.

"Yer kinda hot… when yer pissed." Guy slurred, swaying a bit from alcohol. Unfortunately for Riki the stout didn't have any effect on his sex drive. The drunk mongrel fell upon his friend and started kissing his neck, trying to get Riki to respond.

Of course Riki didn't respond, and he was much too scared to become aroused. But the long haired man didn't care, he just unzipped his captive's pants and yanked them off. "Almos' fergot how pretty you looked…" He slurred before unzipping his own pants and pulling his erection out.

Guy crawled between Riki's legs and positioned himself so that he could thrust inside of him. Riki whimpered and shook his head, tears streaming down his face. But the drunk man just laughed. "C'mon, Riki!" He said with a grin. "You used ta like it! Beg fer it!" Riki shook his head and head butted Guy. That did nothing but earn him a slap across the face, this one dazing Riki for a few moments. That was when Guy pushed inside.

No preparation, no lubricant, no foreplay meant that it hurt. Riki screamed and tried to get away, but Guy held his hips in place while he pumped in and out of him. Something tore inside the mongrel and Riki felt that he was bleeding. And then a horrible thought hit him, one that almost made him sick. What if Guy hurt the baby?

He fought and struggled the whole time, but it was hard to do anything with his hands behind him. And it hurt so much that he couldn't think clearly enough to do anything. Finally Guy thrust in especially hard and groaned Riki's name. The black haired mongrel felt him cum inside him and was disgusted. He screamed at him through the tape, telling him to get off, to let him go, but of course he couldn't be understood.

Guy pulled out and looked down at his softening member, covered in blood. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was was lost as he passed out on top of Riki. The other mongrel, in searing pain and traumatized by the event, didn't last much longer. He passed out as well, praying to any god that might hear that his baby was okay.

* * *

**So... review me please??**


	7. Berating, Beating and Blood

**So here's another chapter! I'm putting up about 5 or 6 today, so in case you're not sure, THIS IS THE START OT THE NEW STUFF. Hope you liiiike!**

.

* * *

Riki woke and the sunlight coming from the window told him that it was afternoon. He moved his hand to rub his eyes, but then he realized that his hands were still taped behind his back. He rolled over and looked at Guy who was snoring next to him, an arm flung around his captive's waist.

When Riki started to move around, Guy woke up. He snuggled into the back for Riki's neck, making the mongrel scream at him through the tape. Guy shot up in bed and remembered what he did. "Oh… shit! Riki, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He shakily ripped the tape off of Riki's mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO?" He shouted. "Once you found out I was pregnant, you freaked out and attacked me!" Riki was nearly in tears again. "Why? WHY?"

Guy punched Riki in the side of the face. He wasn't expecting it, so he went flying. His head hit the wall at the head of the bed and he closed his eyes, laying there for a moment while the long haired mongrel spoke.

"I WAS DRUNK!" He yelled. "How am I supposed to know what I'm doing when I'm drunk?" Riki looked up at Guy, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. "You know how much I love you, how obsessed I am with you! But you still come around here, you practically ASK to be raped!"

Riki screamed and then spit in Guy's face. "I have a child to worry about! Do you have any idea what'll happen when Iason finds out what you've done?"

Guy shook with anger. "His name is Iason? You can't mean Iason Mink. He's a fucking Blondie! You know you're nothing but a pet to him!"

Riki frowned. "How… how do you know who he is? I didn't even know who he was until a few months into living with him."

"I work with Katze… or at least I used to. That's not the point! You're the pet that Katze was telling me about! That's why he wouldn't say names! YOU LEFT ME SO YOU COULD BE A PET TO SOME BLONDIE!"

Riki cringed and thought about that. He glanced out the window and sighed. There's no way he'd be able to make it back by midnight now. After a few moments he said in a soft voice, "Yes. I know I'm just a pet. But he does love me. And it's his baby that I'm carrying. He's breaking the rules to be with me, that's got to be more than just a master/pet relationship!"

Guy punched Riki again, this time in the stomach. The mongrel struggled and tried to move his arms to protect his stomach, but the tape was hard to rip. So he just rolled over so he was lying on his back. And still Guy didn't stop.

He was beaten in the back, Riki knew that he had a rib or two snap. He could barely feel anything anymore, and it was because he didn't do anything that made Guy madder. The black haired man used to be so proud, and wouldn't take a hit from anyone. But now he was calm, and Guy couldn't stand the person that his friend had become. Minutes later he realized that Riki had passed out.

Iason was worried. Riki hadn't come back when he said he would. Sunset had been hours ago and there was no phone call, no tracer, no nothing to tell him where his beloved pet was. Even Daryl was worried. As much as he hated the crude and obscene mongrel, he had grown on him.

There was a buzzing noise, someone was trying to get into the tower. Iason was the only one alerted besides security, he knew everyone and was usually able to sort it out. The Blondie looked on his monitor and saw a mongrel carrying a bundle wrapped in blankets. He frowned and typed something in. The bundle was scanned and he saw that there was someone wrapped up in the blankets. With… tan skin and black hair. That was all Iason was able to see before the bundle was dropped to the ground and the long haired mongrel took off running.

Immediately Iason left his apartment and went to the elevator. He hit the button and it didn't move fast enough. He paced inside the small room, trying to not have a nervous breakdown. Something was wrong with Riki…. He had to have been hurt somehow.

Finally the elevator reached the bottom and Iason jumped out, sprinting to the doors. Other elite were watching him, surprised to see the Head Blondie acting so strangely. The door to the street opened for him, but it seemed to slide so slowly. When it was opened a hand flopped down to touch the Blondie's foot. A bloodied hand with the fingers bent oddly meaning that they were broken.

Iason bit his lip and picked the bundle up, arranging the blankets so he could look at Riki's face. He gasped when he saw it. If Iason didn't know, he never would have guessed that it was his pet. The poor mongrel's face was swollen and covered in dark purple and black bruises. The Blondie was afraid to look at the rest of his body, not wanting to know the extent of the damage. But then his heart gave a lurch. What about the baby?

The flashing lights of an ambulance neared the door and Iason stepped out to bring his pet to them. Nobody questioned him; they just let the Blondie put Riki onto the stretcher. Then the medical team strapped him in securely and loaded the stretcher into the vehicle. Iason climbed into the back and glared at the others. "I'm coming with." He said firmly. Nobody contested that. Who would argue with someone who could have them fired with a thirty second phone call?

During the ride to the hospital, Iason watched Riki's face. He gently took his pet's hand and lightly stroked him arm, trying to not hurt him. The swollen face turned and nearly shut black eyes looked at the Blondie. "…Iason…" The mongrel whispered before the eyes closed the whole way.

* * *

**Read and review pleeease!**


	8. Absence, Alternatives and Anger

**Chapter Eight aaaaaangst!**

* * *

Riki woke up and suddenly he was blinded. The mongrel groaned and tried to put a hand over his eyes, but he was too weak to move. Iason heard the groan and immediately his deep voice commanded, "Lights dim to ten percent." They did and very slowly those black eyes opened again.

"Welcome back." The Blondie's voice was softer this time, almost loving. Riki turned to look at him, but said nothing. He didn't know how he should feel. Happy? Sad? Angry? Grateful? The mongrel sighed and turned away. He knew that his eyes would betray his confused emotions.

Suddenly he had a sickening thought. He wasn't feeling anything more than the normal confusion. The urge to cry over, kill or hug something was gone. Riki very slowly moved a hand to his stomach. The small lump was still there, but he felt… empty. "Iason?" His voice cracked. The one word asked a hundred questions.

The Blondie understood. "Riki… there's something we need to talk about." He said. Iason pulled his chair closer and grabbed his mongrel's hands. Without his master having to say a word, Riki screamed in anguish, knowing exactly what he would say.

……TWO DAYS BEFORE……

Iason was sitting next to Riki's bed. The heart monitor beeped softly, at a steady pace even if it was a little slow. Two doctors watched them from the window at the door, debating what to say. Finally one of them opened it and said, "Sir Mink, if we could have a word with you, please?"

The Blondie followed them out of the room and stood in the hallway. "What is it?" He asked with a cold voice. He was devoid of any emotions right now and was unable to even work up his usual charm.

"Erm.. well we've done some scans… and found your pet was pregnant-"

"IS pregnant." Iason said, the past tense of the word frightening him a little.

"Right, sorry. IS pregnant. Well, usually the hospital does this but since it's such a special case we had to ask you first. We cannot save both your pet and the baby's life. You have to make a choice. We would recommend saving the baby. It could be trained as a new pet and be perfect. However if we save your current pet then he will be horribly scarred and I can't say he'd be as perfect as a pet of someone of your status should be."

Iason couldn't move. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he didn't know what to do. How could he choose between his beloved Riki and the baby- his own flesh and blood! And how would the mongrel react when he found out? It was too much to think about and it was giving the Blondie a headache.

He looked into the window and at the black haired man lying on the bed. He'd always be beautiful. The scars weren't bad at all; it just made him less attractive to anyone who wanted to see him pair. But Iason didn't want him as a mere pet. No, though it was a tough decision to make he had to pick Riki.

"If I ask for my pet's life instead, is there any chance of him having another child?" He asked in his monotone voice.

The doctor pulled out the chart and looked at the injuries. "Well… yes. His uterus is still intact, his body is just not strong enough to support both him and another for the next few months.

Iason looked back into the room. Riki looked so peaceful, so comfortable. He couldn't imagine that something so terrible was happening inside his body. The Blondie would have loved to wake his mongrel up and ask him what he should do, but it wasn't possible. He wouldn't wake for another few days according to the doctors.

He looked back at the two standing in front of him, waiting for an answer. In that cool voice, though it was softer, he said, "Save my pet."

When Iason had explained everything to Riki, the mongrel turned his head and wouldn't look at him. The Blondie put his hand on his lover's shoulder, but he was shaken off. "Don't touch me." An angry voice came from the tanned pet. "You killed my baby, an actual child, so that you could keep me around for your sadistic games for longer."

Now Elite never cried. Especially Blondies. But at that moment Iason felt like he could. His heart broke and he suddenly lost the will to do anything. But after a few moments the depression turned into a rage. No, he didn't kill the baby. It was the rapist. The man who had so cruelly taken his pet and then beaten him like that… it was his fault.

From what Iason could tell from his love mumbling in his sleep, it was Guy. He didn't know much about the mongrel from Riki's past, but he knew enough to start looking for him. There was no way he was going to let someone get away with it. Without a word the Blondie stood and left the room, and the hospital.

**

* * *

Review, my lovelies!**


	9. Researching, Revenge and Returning

**Here's another one for ya. Actually, this chapter was really satisfying to read **

* * *

Iason went over the security footage from the day that Riki was dropped at his doorstep. The mongrel that brought him was tall, and he had long brown hair. The Blondie smiled. Even in Ceres long hair wasn't popular, it would be easy to track him down. He printed off a hologram of Guy and stuck it in his pocket before leaving to find the rapist.

The moment Daryl arrived in the slums Iason told him to stop. He didn't know where to start, so he decided that the edge of Ceres was as good a place as any. The Blondie got out of the car and sauntered up to a group of teens leaning against the wall. They eyes him warily and one of them actually jumped when Iason spoke.

"Have you seen this mongrel?" He asked in a loud voice ot make sure he had their attention. Then he pulled the hologram out of his pocket and pushed a button so that a 3-D image of Guy popped up.

The boy who jumped stood up straight and started to say, "Oh, yeah that's Guy!" But one of his friends elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Never seen him, Blondie." The oldest looking one said. "Why do you need a mongrel anyways? Leave us alone and go back to your palace."

Iason sighed. Apparently this was going to be harder than he thought. "I have credits. I'll pay you to tell me where he can be found."

The jumpy one looked at his friends pleadingly, but they shook their heads. "We won't give up one of our own for any price. You may not, but we have a sense of pride here in the slums." Then the two oldest started walking away. The younger one looked at Iason and bit his lip, wondering if he should say something or not. Then his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled down the alley by his friends.

Iason's eye twitched. It couldn't matter to them what happened to Guy. He turned back to the car and got in. "Where did you take Riki?" He asked of his furniture.

Daryl thought a moment and then answered, "Some bar, I can't remember the name. But I think I can remember where it is."

Iason nodded. If Guy was a friend of his pet's then they must have hung out together before… it happened. "Take me there." He commanded before sitting back and running a hand through his hair.

The place Daryl brought Iason was a decrepit looking club. The Blondie wrinkled his nose and said to his furniture, "I'll be back in one hour, meet me here." He wanted to get as much searching done as he could.

The furniture nodded and when Iason got out and shut the door he drove off, setting a timer on his watch to remember to return. The Blondie went inside the club and sent glares to anyone who stared around him.

He went to a group of mongrels, all drinking and laughing about someone. "Have you seen him?" They genuinely didn't know. Neither did another large group. The club wasn't very crowded and within half an hour Iason had asked everyone about the long haired man and either nobody knew him or nobody was talking.

The boy working behind the bar and some of the waiters knew him, but they couldn't say when he came in or where he lived. And they didn't have his brand of wine, so the Blondie had no choice but to go out into the streets again.

He was going to walk around to block to clear his head and see if he could ask anyone else. But he hadn't gone more than ten steps when he felt a hand slipping into his pocket. Quickly Iason grabbed and squeezed it hard enough to break a bone. The boy who was foolish enough to pickpocket him screamed and tried to pull away.

The Blondie frowned when he saw that it was the jumpy boy from earlier. He let go and pinned him against the wall to stop him from running. Yet he wasn't as harsh as he could be, seeing that the boy couldn't be older than fourteen.

"Where' is Guy?" He asked loudly. The kid had to know something.

"He… AAAH, he lives... in the building down… the street….!" The kid managed to say. Iason let go of him.

"Are you sure?" The Blondie's voice was dangerous. "How do you know?"

The kid slid down the wall, cradling his injured hand. He didn't say anything, he just sobbed. A few tears leaked down his face. Iason would normally be disgusted, but seeing someone so young reminded him of his own child that would have been. 'This boy is somebody's baby.' The Blondie reminded himself.

With a sigh he pulled two thousand credits out of his pocket and held it out to the boy. His eyes went wide and he snatched it away with his good hand before Iason could change his mind. " Apartment 1003. He'll be in there now." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Then the boy stood and took off down the street, running while trying to stuff the money into his pocket with his good hand.

Iason looked at the building that the boy had pointed out. He hoped that he was right, the Blondie wanted to exact his revenge and do it before the day was done. He went inside and considered knocking on the door, but it would dirty his gloves and possibly alert Guy that he was there. So he simply kicked down the door and walked in.

Instantly the mongrel sitting on the couch sprung up and turned to face Iason. "Who the hell are you?" He asked angrily. Then when he saw the blonde hair his eyes went wide. "Ohh… please don't tell me you know Riki…" Guy was suddenly fearful. The Blondie didn't say anything; he just leapt forward and grabbed the man by the arm and twisting him around so he was pinned to the ground.

Guy started screaming apologies and begging for Iason to let him go. The Blondie said to him, "Did Riki beg to be let go? Did he beg for you to stop? Did he try to push you away? And yet you still beat and raped him. I'm just going to return the favor."

He reached down and grabbed Guy's other arm, pulling it up until the mongrel screamed in pain. Then he pulled sharply, hearing a crack as the shoulder came out of the socket. There was more screaming, so Iason looked around for something he could gag him with. Then he saw the roll of silver duct tape on the floor. He ripped off a piece and put it over Guy's mouth, muffling his screams.

"That was for raping my pet." He said, indicating the arm. Then he flipped the mongrel over and punched him hard in the chest. He felt a rib crack under his knuckles, but that didn't stop him. Iason kept hitting him and hitting him, taking out all of his anger and rage on the person who caused it all. "This is for sending him to the hospital in a coma!" His voice raised and his eyes flashed dangerously. The mongrel now had several cracked ribs and from the way he was wheezing, possibly a punctured lung. Guy was beyond screaming, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"And this…" Iason said, putting his foot on Guy's groin. "… You killed my son. Riki's baby. And so I'm going to make sure that you're never able to be a parent either. This is for my dead child." With that he stomped down hard, he himself wincing when the mongrel screamed. Luckily it didn't last long. Nobody could withstand that much pain without passing out.

Iason looked over his handiwork and figured that Guy would die within the hour if he didn't receive immediate medical attention. So he just left him, locking the door behind him so that nobody could get in to the apartment if they wanted. He whistled softly to himself as he left the building. The mongrel's blood stained the front of his otherwise immaculately white suit, so people avoided looking at him, figuring he was dangerous.

Daryl was waiting at the club when Iason got there. The Blondie climbed into the car and as soon as the door shut the furniture took off. "To the hospital?" He asked timidly.

Iason looked down at himself and realized the blood. "No. To the tower first, I must wash. But be ready because I will want to go visit Riki as soon as I'm done." The furniture nodded once and complied.

* * *


	10. Home, Hate and Healing

M**ore aaaangst. but it gets better **

* * *

While Iason was showering, Daryl heard the phone ring. He answered it and saw a doctor from the hospital on the other end. "The pet Z107M is ready to be transported to your home." He said in an emotionless voice. Daryl thanked him and hung up before going to the bathroom to alert Iason.

He stood outside the bathroom and said, "Master, the hospital called and Riki is well enough to return home."

Iason still had dried blood caked to his skin that he didn't want his pet to see. "Then go fetch him. I'll wait here." Daryl left the room and then the penthouse so he could go do that.

While his furniture went to go pick up Riki, the Blondie got dressed in clothes slightly more casual. He fixed everything up in his room so that his pet would be comfortable in there. Iason heard the front door open and knew that Daryl and Riki were back.

He went out into the entryway and smiled softly at the mongrel. He was obviously having trouble walking, though, so Iason moved forward and slipped a hand around his waist to help support him. Instead of welcoming the help, Riki pushed the hand away and sent a nasty glare to his master.

The Blondie was taken aback. Surely Riki wasn't angry at him! "Why won't you let me help you?" He asked softly.

Riki felt like crying. He was in pain, he had just lost his baby and he just had this extreme hate for Iason. "The only thing I've truly wanted from you is freedom. And you killed my… OUR baby to take me away from the freedom that was so close."

"You would rather die than be with me?" Iason asked, feeling a depression and his headache returning.

Riki started down the hallway towards his own room and paused for a moment. "Yes." He finally said before continuing and disappearing into the pet's room.

Daryl saw this exchange and took off for the kitchen to clean something, knowing that Iason wouldn't be in the mood to deal with him. The Blondie stood there for a long while, not sure what to do or say. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and sighed. All he wanted was for his pet to love him. To be with him forever. He did right by saving his life, didn't he?

Iason went into his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, thinking. He ran his hand over Riki's pillow and sighed. Then he decided that he had to go talk to the mongrel, at least find out if it was worth it. He loved Riki with all his heart and soul and was risking everything to be with him. But if he didn't return his affections then what was the point? They would both only end up hurt.

The Blondie left his room and made his way down the long hall to Riki's. When he got to the door he took a deep breath and ran a nervous hand through his hair before opening it. And he was both relieved and disappointed that his pet was asleep- probably because of the pain.

Riki was in fact, not asleep. He was laying down in his bed and when he heard the door open he feigned sleep so he wouldn't have to deal with his master. The pet tried to not make any indication that he heard when the Blondie whispered, "Why do you do this to me?" He thought Iason would leave, but instead he heard footsteps come closer. His bandaged hand was grabbed and the knuckles kissed gently. "I love you." He heard again before warm lips covered his own. Riki fought to not react, but it was hard. When Iason finally left the room the mongrel realized he was crying.

In the morning Riki woke up with a sore throat and puffy face from crying. He sluggishly got out of bed and went into the little bathroom connected to his room to wash his face and try to look normal. But the dark rings under his eyes and the bruises on him made him look older, more like the mongrel he was.

He trudged out to the kitchen, hoping to bug Daryl into getting him some food. It hurt to walk, and moving his upper body was excruciating… perhaps he should ask for some painkillers as well. When he finally reached the kitchen he was relieved to see the furniture cooking breakfast. "Daryl…" He croaked out. "Can I get some food… and any painkillers you might have? I feel like dying here."

The furniture nodded and said, "Go sit at the table, I will be out in less than five minutes." Riki complied and went into the dining room.

Iason was sitting at the table, reading some reports for his work. The mongrel was almost going to turn and walk back to his room. But it hurt to walk that far again and his stomach needed food. So he took his normal spot at the table, far away from the Blondie.

His master looked up at smiled at Riki. It looked warm but the mongrel could see that it was a sad smile. And he felt a little guilt at hurting his feelings, but then remembered that he killed the baby. But was it really his fault? Riki was broken out of his thoughts by Iason's voice.

"Do you truly hate me so?" He asked, both wanting and fearing the answer.

Riki looked down at the table and was grateful when Daryl brought out two plates of food, setting one in front of his master before setting the other in front of the mongrel. He avoided the question by grabbing the two pills off of the plate and swallowing them with a sip of water.

So the Blondie continued. "I don't know what to do with you. I want you to be my lover. I want you to be with me forever. And I thought I was doing the right thing by saving your life. Was it wrong of me to want you more than the baby?"

Still Riki didn't answer. Apparently Iason was having the same troubled thoughts that he was.

"I talked to the doctor and he said that you're still able to have children. If you really wanted a baby then we could try again…. That is, if you're still willing to be with me."

Riki dropped his fork, unable to eat. He hung his head and after a long moment of silence he whispered, "I shouldn't have gone. I didn't need to see them. Everyone is so different, even Guy…"

Iason stood and walked over to the mongrel's spot, putting his arms around him from behind. "I know. And you don't have to ever go back." He debated whether or not to tell him about Guy, but figured that if he wanted Riki to love him it would be better if he didn't.

"I just wanted to see them one last time. If I knew… if I knew what he would do…" The mongrel let out a sob. "I would never have left you. But you were angry at me… I thought you wouldn't love me."

Right away Iason lifted Riki up and hugged him tightly. The mongrel was glad he had taken those pills or else he'd be screaming in pain. But when he tried to put his arms around Iason as well, it was weak.

"I will never stop loving you, Riki. I simply can't. You're too important to me. That's why I asked that you be kept alive. We can always have another child, but I will never have another you."

The mongrel burst into tears. How could Iason love him so much? He was nothing but a dirty mongrel that did everything to annoy him. He almost never showed any affection towards the man… "Why?" He wailed.

Iason smiled and gently helped the pet sit down in the chair. "Do I need a reason? I just feel… chained to you somehow. I love you." He pulled back and grabbed a napkin, lovingly wiping Riki's tears away. Then he picked up the mongrel's fork and fed him the rest of his breakfast.

* * *

**Review please!**


	11. Time, Teasing and Tests

**Oooooh, lookie another chapter!**

* * *

Two months later Riki was completely healed. He had slept in Iason's bed every night since they made up, and neither of them would have it any other way. And yet they didn't try to do anything more intimate than kissing. Even though the Blondie was getting frustrated, he didn't want to force his pet to do anything that he wasn't ready for.

Iason and Riki were getting ready for bed one night, and the mongrel suddenly got the urge to hug his Blondie lover. Iason smiled, used to having his pet do this without warning, and he put his arms around him to pull him closer. It was nice to not need to worry about hurting him, now that he was fully healed.

Then the mongrel did something surprising. He leaned up and kissed Iason on the mouth while running a hand down his back. Gently the Blondie pushed him back onto the bed and didn't break their kiss as he trailed his fingers lightly down his arm and back up. The tanned man broke the kiss and gasped out, "W-will you make love to me? Like we used to before….?"

His question trailed off, but Iason thought it was cute how nervous he was. "Of course, my pet." He whispered. The Blondie sat up and took off the spandex that he had been wearing under his cloak. Riki eyed him with a small smile, soaking in the sight of each line and curve and bulge on his master's body.

Iason tugged off Riki's pants and kissed a line down to the mongrel's chest. Riki groaned when he felt a warm, wet mouth close over one of his nipples and suck. Then the Blondie bit gently and kissed across his chest to give the other one the same treatment. The mongrel arched his back, needing more.

The Blondie sat up and pulled Riki's legs around his waist. Then he pushed forward so that the head of his cock was pushing against his pet's entrance. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment that seemed much longer than it was. Then Iason started to slowly push inside.

When Iason was completely sheathed inside Riki, they both let out the breath they had been holding. Then Riki shifted a bit so he was more comfortable. It seemed like it had been so long since either of them had done this, it was like doing it for the first time all over again. When the mongrel looked up at his master and nodded softly, the Blondie smiled and pulled out just to thrust back in again.

It started out slow, both of them gasping and moaning at the sensations. But soon enough Riki was rocking his hips to meet Iason's and the Blondie was going faster to fulfill both their needs. Riki cried out softly each time he felt Iason thrust inside him and hit that spot that made him turn to jelly. The pet's cries and the soft slapping of their skin was the only noise, Iason reverted back into silence.

Soon enough the Blondie felt himself get closer to finishing inside his pet, but he wanted to have the other finish first. So he reached down and grabbed Riki's cock and stroked it quickly, in time to his thrusts. The mongrel cried out louder and started moving his hips almost frantically, trying to get the most sensation out of it. And it wasn't long before he arched his back and screamed in one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had.

Iason followed his pet, the warm cum hitting his stomach and the almost painful squeeze of his muscles around his cock was too much. He exploded inside the mongrel, groaning softly and leaning forward to bite his shoulder. Then he collapsed on top of Riki who just threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Neither of them spoke for a minute or two, just enjoying the closeness of the other. Finally Riki turned his head and brown eyes met blue. "Love you." The mongrel whispered hoarsely. Iason smiled and leaned in to kiss Riki, his lips conveying all the emotions that he couldn't express.

A few weeks later Riki woke up before Iason and suddenly ran to the bathroom to throw up. Instantly the Blondie was awake as well and he went to the bathroom door to see what the matter was. The mongrel glared at him and said, "Greeeaaat… I was really looking forward to getting the flu."

Iason was about to call Daryl to get some stomach pills, but he froze. The last time Riki was sick like this… the Blondie shook his head. He didn't want to get his hopes up and end up celebrating something like stomach flu. But still, there's no way he could have contracted the virus since he hadn't been out anywhere but the sterile salon…

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the toilet flush and Riki brush his teeth. Only when the mongrel brushed past him to get back to bed did he notice. Iason followed him and they both crawled under the blanket. Riki snuggled into his master/lover's chest and closed his eyes to try and sleep again.

Iason was thinking too much to be able to sleep again. After a few minutes he gently shook Riki and whispered, "So… you feel fine now?"

The mongrel groaned and opened his eyes. He was tired and couldn't believe Iason was going to bug him about this now. "Yeah… I'm fine." He said groggily, but he wasn't lying.

The Blondie wouldn't quit. "Is it morning sickness? Like… before?"

Riki's eyes shot open, he wasn't sleepy anymore. His hand went to his stomach, but it didn't feel the same. "I…I dunno. I mean, I don't feel sick. But it feels… different from the last time. I don't even know how to explain it."

Iason nodded. "Go to sleep, my pet. We'll deal with this in the morning. As long as you aren't sick now, there's nothing we can really do."

The mongrel nodded and closed his eyes. His thoughts were racing, but he still managed to fall asleep. It took Iason much longer, but he forced himself to do it because he had to work that day. Soon they were both snoring softly, snuggled in each other's arms.

By the time Riki woke up again, Iason had already left for work. The pet felt a little queasy, but there wasn't anything in his stomach to throw up, so he just stayed in bed. After a while Daryl came in. "You should eat something." The furniture said.

Riki groaned. "I don't wanna get up." He complained. That made Daryl laugh and disappear from the room.

About half an hour later he returned with a tray that had legs. He set it on the bed and lifted to cover off to reveal some fruit, coffee, a few pastries with plenty of icing and bread. The mongrel smiled. "Thanks, Daryl. You're a cool dude." The furniture bowed and left, still not understanding some of the pet's strange language.

Riki ate everything on the tray in about ten minutes. He thought it was so delicious, he just couldn't wait. Unfortunately that meant that he was throwing up half an hour later. He was thinking it was flu more than pregnancy, it just felt different.

The mongrel just laid around in bed all day, occasionally getting up to use the bathroom or go out to the balcony for some fresh air. He hadn't smoked a cigarette in months and didn't even get cravings for them anymore. Necessity was the best habit-breaker, after all.

Iason came home a little early, feeling extremely giddy. He spotted Riki on the balcony and went out to join him, wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing his shoulder and neck.

Not expecting him, Riki jumped a bit, but then he welcomed the kisses. "Missed you." He said with a smile. Then their lips met in a heated kiss. But the Blondie pulled back before either of them could get too far into it. "Here." He said, slipping a small box into Riki's hand.

The mongrel looked down at it and frowned. It was a pregnancy test. "Iason… I really don't think I'm pregnant." He said. "I don't want you to get your hopes up."

The Blondie waved his hand. "Just to be sure. It won't hurt to find out." Riki sighed and they both walked back into the penthouse. The pet went into the bathroom and shut the door, his master waited outside.

"Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm knocked up." He called through the door. "I mean, in the salon there was another pet coughing. I could have just caught something, nothing more. Besides, I'm not getting all emotional like before. Can you explain that? You're getting your hopes up and… oh."

Iason raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Oh what? I'm coming in!" He opened the door to find Riki sitting on the edge of the bathtub, looking at the little screen of the tester. "Well? What is it?" There was an odd smile on the mongrel's face, but it was impossible to determine if it was a smile of being right or the smile of good news.

Riki turned to look at his lover and held out the little test. "What do you think?" He said with a smug look on his face.

* * *

**Well? What DO you think? I'm going to leave this little cliffhanger for a while just cause I'm an uber bitch. But don't worry, I should get up to chapter 18 uploaded by Wednesday. Yeah... cause after Wednesday I can't use Microsoft Word anymore, so I have to get as much up as possible :P**

**REVIEW please **


	12. Babies, Bargaining and Beckoning

**12-18 will get uploaded today. Leave more reviews, pweeeeze!

* * *

**

They were going to have another baby. Iason took the next day off of work to take Riki in to the doctor just to be sure. He played the part of the strict master in public, but he let his pet come into the room with them to talk about the results.

When they got home, Riki was feeling a lot better. He stayed close to Iason the whole time and they ended up making love twice before dinner. Daryl brought them several trays so that they could eat in bed, and they fed each other their food. Riki had never felt so clingy and needy, and Iason had never felt so much in love, but they were both glad to be near each other.

The next day Iason had to go to work. But Riki was fine with that. He had free reign in the penthouse, so he just wandered around and enjoyed the ability to do nothing. Daryl made him his meals, he ate out on the balcony or in bed, and by the time Iason got home he just felt refreshed and energetic enough to satisfy the Blondie's needs.

That's how things went for the next couple months. The mongrel was starting to show, but to most people is just looked like he was getting fat. Riki hated that people thought that about him, but he couldn't really say anything against it without raising people's suspicions.

One day Iason came home and Riki was standing out on the balcony, gazing in the direction of Ceres. The Blondie came up behind his pet and put his arms around him, resting them on his stomach. "What are you thinking about?" He asked before nuzzling into his neck.

Riki shrugged. "Just wondering what happened to them." He sighed and leaned back against Iason. "I mean, Sid and Norris, and Luke…and Guy." The mongrel hated Guy for what he did, but at least now he was starting to understand his actions a bit more. He'd been doing a lot of thinking in the past months. "Maybe one day I could go back and get an apology from him. Of course I'd bring a weapon or something so I wouldn't end up like last time." He flashed a small smile at the Blondie.

But Iason couldn't smile back. "Oh, you don't want to get an apology. He knew what he was doing, endangering your life and the life of our child. Besides, he might not even be alive anymore."

Riki looked fearful. "Not alive? No, that couldn't be. Why would you say something like that? Do you know something?"

Iason suddenly wished he had been silent. Obviously saying something like that would put too much unnecessary stress on his pet. "Oh… I just meant that the slums are a dangerous place. He might have been mugged or something else horrible."

Riki seemed a bit more pleased with that answer. "No, not Guy. He's too responsible. He would know how to survive. And one day I'm going to go back and say I forgive him, but not before beating the crap out of him." He chuckled and Iason could only swallow thickly and fake a smile.

The two of them went into the bedroom and got ready for bed. Iason seemed to be in a daze the whole time, and Riki had to call his name three times before he responded.

"Uh.. oh, sorry. What do you need?"

Riki frowned. "I was just going to ask what you thought about names… but you seem distracted. Is something wrong?"

The Blondie sighed, and then shook his head, faking a soft smile. "No, nothing." Though in truth he was thinking about Guy and whether or not he should tell his pet what he did to the mongrel. No… he would have to get Katze to tell him somehow. Make it look like an accident or a normal mugging. That would be easier.

"So what do you think?" Riki interrupted his thoughts once more. "If it's a girl I like the name Arianna. It's pretty and flowy. But if it's a boy I want a name like Erik or something strong sounding like that."

Iason didn't say anything as he stripped and climbed into bed. But when he had his arms around his pet and was pulling him close, he said, "What if we made a name from a mix of our names. Like… Iaki or something like that."

The mongrel wrinkled his nose. "No." He said simply. "Iaki sounds… dumb."

"Rikason?"

"Even worse!" Riki laughed, he was only teasing Iason. "How about something shorter. Rion?"

Iason thought about that for a moment, then agreed. "Deal. Rion, not a bad name." He pulled Riki closer, nuzzling into the top of his head.

"And what about a girl's name? Have you decided on any horrible names?"

The Blondie shook his head. "Having a girl is so rare… I doubt it would happen. But in the off chance that it does, the name Arianna is fine."

They smiled and kissed one more time before snuggling in to sleep. Only a couple more months. Then both of their lives would change drastically. Iason wondered what Jupiter would say about it, there's no way that she didn't know. Riki's only concern was how he could trick Iason into changing all the diapers.

The next morning Iason woke before his pet, as usual. He dressed silently and kissed Riki on the forehead before leaving for his office. When he got to work Raoul was standing outside his door, obviously waiting for him.

"Raoul! What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit?" Iason hadn't had the chance to do anything with his friend in so long, he was happy to see him.

Unfortunately the other Blondie didn't look so ecstatic. "What are you doing with your pet in that penthouse of yours?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Iason sighed and waved his friend into his office, shutting and locking the door so they wouldn't be interrupted. "Why do you ask?" He said, his voice more solemn now. "What I do is nobody's business but my own."

Raoul held up a small card. It was a hologram message. He just had to pop it into a projector and he'd see the message. "Jupiter sent this to me with instructions to give it to you and get information about your pet. Is it true he's pregnant? With your child?"

Iason's blood went cold. So the great supercomputer did know about Riki. He sat behind his desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose before answering softly, "Yes, it is true."

Raoul slammed his fist into Iason's desk, leaving a dent. "What are you thinking? I told you to get rid of that filthy mongrel _ages_ ago. And now something like this happens… Jupiter loves you. You're her favorite son. But she will not forgive something like this. You know our laws! I'm going to end up taking your mind, you have NO idea what that would do to me!"

He was trying to make Iason feel guilty. But the head Blondie just had a stoic expression. "What I'm doing to you? This should have nothing to do with you! I continue to do my job, do I not? And I haven't neglected a single one of my duties. Therefore she has no right to interfere with my private business."

"But you're breaking a law. Blondies are NOT allowed to pair, and you've conceived a child. You were also absent three days this past month alone. You may not think so, but you're needed here. Every day you're gone is a day where everyone else needs to scramble around trying to pick up your work as well." Raoul turned to leave. "Get rid of the mongrel. Before you become too attatched." He left Iason fuming and angry.

The head Blondie popped the card into his hologram player and wasn't surprised when Jupiter came up. "Iason Mink." She said in her electronic voice. "I summon you to my chambers today at 1800 hours. I am most displeased." Then the image was gone, leaving Iason wondering what he got himself into.

* * *

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON**

** 3**


	13. Rules, Restraint and Risks

**Another chapter to appease you!**

* * *

Iason found himself pacing outside of Jupiter's door fifteen minutes before he was scheduled to enter. He had to think of something to say, anything that would sound good enough to make her leave Riki alone. But he couldn't think of anything convincing. Finally his watch beeped and he knew it was time.

The door slid open smoothly as Iason approached it, and the Blondie tried to give off the air of confidence that he usually had. But it was hard to not seem nervous. The hologram of Jupiter stared down at him and he gulped, finding the image unnerving. Then he sat in his chair, facing the AI and waiting for her to start.

"Iason Mink." The electronic voice said loudly. "You've broken one of my laws. Explain yourself."

The Blondie didn't want to incriminate himself for something that Jupiter might not have known about yet, so he played innocent. "Which law did I break, Jupiter?" He asked, frowning and looking genuinely confused.

The AI didn't buy it. "Don't play stupid with me. You know what you did wrong." Iason winced at her tone, knowing she really wasn't happy. "That mongrel pet of yours had seduced you and made you turn against reason. You need to get rid of him right away."

Iason was hoping that it wouldn't come to this. "With all due respect, Jupiter, I don't think that what I do in the privacy of my own home has anything to do with-"

He was cut off. "You missed a few days of work. And you've been tired more often. This mongrel is affecting you more than you admit. I've found out about the little child he's carrying. The genetic samples I've ordered the doctors to gather have indicated that you're the father. Is this correct?"

Iason looked down like a kid that was being berated by his mother. "Yes, it is."

"Then in order to protect you and for the good of this planet, I order you to get rid of the mongrel."

The Blondie looked down and felt a rage towards Jupiter that he'd never felt before. "I… I can't." He nearly whispered. "I love him; I can't just throw him away like that. And he's carrying my baby. My son. I won't do it."

It was the first time he had ever refused Jupiter something, and the emotionless AI felt a little of what could be shock. She was silent for a moment, and then loud voice boomed throughout the room. "You get rid of that mongrel before the baby is born or I will have you mind wiped and the mongrel and your baby killed. Leave me now."

Iason hurried out of the room, his heart torn in two.

By the time he got home, Riki was growing impatient. He wanted to be near his Blondie lover, and was a little worried when he didn't show up for hours after he was usually home.

"Where have you been?" The mongrel asked, looking absolutely adorable in his black robe. His belly was obvious, but it was still hard to tell if he was just fat or pregnant. And his hair was messy as usual, making his pout look like one of a small child's.

"Just work." He lied. Iason bent to kiss Riki on the lips, then he got on one knee to press his lips against his pet's belly. He nuzzled into it for a second before standing up. "How have my boys been today?" The Blondie smiled, trying to mask his emotions.

"Sick as a dog. But compared to every day fine, I suppose." He went and poured a glass of wine for his master while the Blondie went to sit in his chair. Riki brought it to him and sat on his lap, glad to finally be close to him.

"Only a few more months." Iason said with a smile, taking the wine gratefully. He put his free arm around Riki and then sipped at his drink. "Only a few more months…"

"Four and a half!" The pet replied happily. "Halfway done. And then I can have my sexy body back." He poked at his own stomach and then spoke to the baby. "Hear that, you little bastard? You're ruining my figure! Now nobody's gonna want to pair with me."

Iason laughed, now used to Riki's curses. "I'll want you still. In fact, knowing that I did something like this is… hot." He smiled at his use of his mongrel's word. "This is like claiming you another way, making sure that a small part of me is always inside you."

Riki rolled his eyes. "Nice going, Mr. Romantic." He rested his head on Iason's shoulder and closed his eyes. "But I'm really sore from walking around and stuff, my back is killing me! I'll give you an amazing blowjob if you'll rub my lower back for me." He winked at the Blondie.

Iason chuckled. "You know, I could just order you to suck me without having to do anything to you first." He wouldn't do things like that to his pet anymore, but it was still fun to tease him.

Riki pouted and then he glared. "You know, I could also bite your dick off if you try something like that." The Blondie gulped and patted his mongrel's shoulder.

"That's okay, you know I wouldn't do that." Iason chuckled nervously.

Riki turned and positioned himself so that the Blondie could run his back. He smiled when he felt strong hands move and work out all the little knots he had from the extra weight. They stayed like that for a long time, Iason too lost in thought and Riki too lost in sensation to speak.

Finally the mongrel leaned back against his master, smiling. "Thank you." He said softly. Iason kissed his temple and sighed. Riki could tell something was wrong so he turned and frowned. "Why are you so quiet? Is something wrong?"

The Blondie debated for a while whether or not he should say anything. Then he figured that it couldn't hurt to let Riki know, in fact it might help their situation if he didn't keep secrets. "I was summoned by Jupiter today." The mongrel turned around so he was straddling Iason's lap, facing him. "She gave me an ultimatum. Either I release you or I'm mind wiped and you two are killed."

Riki was silent for a moment, shocked that something like this had happened. He didn't know how to react, so he just squeaked out, "How long… do we have?"

"Until the baby is born. So four and a half months. But it's still too short a time. I'm not sure what to do."

The pet rested his forehead on his master's shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling on the verge of tears again. "Well.. is there anywhere else we can go? Off world somewhere?"

"If I were to leave Jupiter would put a watch out for me. And just walking into a transport would set off signals to her telling her that I'm leaving the planet. It wouldn't work."

"What can we do? Obviously it'd be better for me to leave but… I don't want to!" He sobbed and leaned forward, throwing his arms around Iason's neck.

The Blondie nodded. If he could cry he would be bawling right now. "I know." He whispered, rubbing the pet's back. "I know." This was some mess they were in.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	14. Trials, Termination and Threats

**MORE! 33**

* * *

Iason went to work the next day and there was a hologram message sitting on his desk. He put it in the player and wasn't surprised to see Jupiter. "Iason Mink, I wanted to inform you that I am having every transport leaving Eos watched." Oh, so he guessed right. "And if you attempt to leave then you will both be killed. Please don't let me down, Iason; you know that you are my favorite of all the elite." She disappeared, leaving the Blondie in worse condition.

But he tried to get some work done; pushing everything from his mind so that he could pretend everything was fine. He wanted to prove that he could be useful even when he had a baby on the way, and getting distracted at work wouldn't help him at all.

Meanwhile, back at the penthouse, Riki was paranoid. He stayed in their room, afraid to leave for fear of being taken away. When he was little, some older people would tell him that if he wasn't good then elite were going to steal him away in the night. Though he knew that wasn't true, the childhood memories didn't help his anxiety.

The mongrel ventured out once to get Daryl to bring him food. The furniture went into the bedroom and made sure that he ate everything, even the vegetables which Riki detested. He had to make sure he was healthy for the baby, though.

When Iason got home, Riki could tell that he was stressed. "Another meeting?" The mongrel asked, a little relieved when the Blondie shook his head. "What's wrong then?"

Iason sat in his chair, allowing his pet to stand behind him and rub his shoulders gently. "I just got a message from Jupiter. If we try to escape we'll be caught and she'll kill us both." Riki paused for a second, but then he kept rubbing his shoulders, working the knots out as both of them thought.

"What can we do?" He asked fearfully.

The Blondie shook his head. "For once, I honestly don't know." His hand came up and rested on Riki's, his head turning up to look into his eyes. "I'm not giving you up. And I won't let you be killed. There has to be some way… I need to think more."

The mongrel nodded and leaned down to kiss Iason, though it was hard because of his belly. It was just a short, chaste kiss, but in the few seconds it conveyed all of their feelings.

The days went by. Iason receiving a message every day from Jupiter asking about the mongrel. The days turned into weeks, and Raoul visited the couple at their home a few times to see Riki and persuade Iason to just let him go. And then the weeks turned into months, Riki's belly getting larger and the mongrel himself getting chubbier.

Finally it was the week that the doctors said the baby would be born. The precise date wasn't for a few days yet, but the both of them had to be very careful. They'd both worked so hard to be sure that the little baby inside was perfectly healthy. Iason only wished that they could visit a doctor, but Jupiter wouldn't allow it.

Both master and pet were in the penthouse. Riki was laying on a couch, trying to get comfortable. Iason was sitting at his desk doing some work so that he would be able to come home early the next day. Iason lied to Jupiter and told her that the due date was a month ahead. Then he could wait until the baby was born and then they could escape. He bought some dye for his hair and was planning on turning it brown. Jupiter would be looking for a pregnant mongrel and a Blondie, not two mongrels and a baby.

There was soft music playing and every so often they would look at each other for a brief second, causing both of them to smile for a few minutes. Everything was calm and peaceful.

Until there was a loud banging at the door. Iason looked up and frowned, who knocked anymore? Usually his guests used the… dingdong oh, there they've found it. dingdongdingdongdindong Ugh, that was annoying, but apparently whoever needed to get in thought it was urgent.

Daryl hurried to open the door, muttering something under his breath that had Iason raising an eyebrow. Perhaps the furniture was taking after Riki too much. But he didn't have time to think on that any more because the second the door slid open, about then men in police uniforms burst inside.

One of the moved to Iason and said loudly, "Iason Mink you are hereby put under arrest for violating Jupiter's sacred laws. We have orders to take you and your pet into custody." 

Riki tried to sit up, but then his arms were grabbed harshly and he was yanked out of the bed. The mongrel fell and bruised his knees, but the cops didn't care. They pulled him along, letting his feet drag on the ground.

The Blondie was angry that anyone would treat HIS Riki like that. He punched one of the policemen in the face and pushed another to the ground. One jumped on his back, and he grabbed their arm and pulled hard, flipping them over his shoulder. Iason was a good fighter and he could protect himself and his pet, but then he felt something press into the small of his back. There was a moment of searing pain and them he crumpled to the ground.

Then the Blondie was helpless to do anything as he watched Riki being dragged from the room. "IASON! IASON, HELP ME! IASON!!" He screamed, making tears come to Iason's eyes. Suddenly the mongrel bent over as if in pain. One of the cops made a joke about Riki wetting himself, but then both master and pet knew what was happening.

But there was nothing he could do as his pet, his lover, was taken from him. A few minutes later they picked Iason up and hauled his limp body to the elevators and then out to a police car where he would presumably be taken to Jupiter.

A while later the car stopped and Iason was yanked out of the backseat. The police officer pulled him harshly, laughing whenever he tripped or stumbled. The Blondie knew he was being taken to Jupiter's chambers. This time he had no time to prepare or think about excuses. And this time he wouldn't need any. All the Blondie wanted to do was kill her, but he knew that he would never have the chance now.

The door slid open and Iason was thrown in. The oh-so-kind cop was sure to stick his foot out so that Iason fell to his knees as the door slid shut behind him. It looked like he was bowing to her as usual, but this time his hands were cuffed behiind his back and he was angry, unable to meet her holographic eyes.

"Iason." The electronic voice started. "You've disappointed me. Did I not tell you that being with the mongrel would only mean trouble?"

Iason jumped up and screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?" He was ready to kill and struggled against the cuffs to get his hands free.

"Come now." She continued. "You know what I've done. I told you this would happen. But since you are very loyal to me and I've only seen good behavior and hard work from you for months, I'll allow you a choice. Would you like to be mind wiped of this entire situation or would you like to keep your memories?"

He looked at the ground. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Riki was going to be killed, if he wasn't dead already. The mere thought tore at Iason and he couldn't even make up his mind about the mind procedure.

"Iason, I'm growing impatient." Jupiter said.

The Blondie slowly raised his eyes to look at her. This computer who had done nothing but made his life miserable once he found true happiness. Just because she couldn't control it meant that it couldn't live. She killed his lover. She killed his child. And Iason felt an uncontrollable rage.

"If I ever get alone in your computer room, then you should be worried. Because the first chance I get I am going to disarm you. And rip your computer apart wire by wire, chip by chip."

Jupiter was silent for a long while. Then her voice said loudly- he knew she was making an announcement to whoever was outside the door- "Iason Mink is sentanced to be mind wiped of the past four years." The police officers returned and took the Blondie down to the detention cells, and Iason screamed mongrel-like curses all the way.


	15. Capture, Childbirth and Cut Out

**Just gets worse and worse for them, doesn't it? Aaaaangst!**

* * *

Iason was chained to a table. Usually they would use leather straps, but Iason had broken three already. Two guards were knocked out and one had a broken jaw. But these chains were strong and he could hardly struggle, they were so tight.Iason was chained to a table.Usually they would use leather straps, but Iason had broken three already.Two guards were knocked out and one had a broken jaw.But these chains were strong and he could hardly struggle, they were so tight. 

A few minutes later Raoul entered the room. He was pushing a sterile cart full of medical equipment. "Leave." The Blondie said to the guards. They seemed hesitant, but Raoul pressed on. "There's no way he can escape, besides I need silence and to be alone to concentrate properly on what I'm doing." The head guard nodded and left the room, taking everyone with him.

Raoul and Iason's eyes met, but the head Blondie had to look away. He couldn't meet his friend's eyes, knowing what he had done and what he was going to do to him. Raoul didn't move for a long while, and finally he had to look up to see why. "I'm sorry." Iason whispered.

The other shook his head and looked away. "I think that if Blondies could cry, then I would be now. Jupiter asked me to erase all of your memories. You'll be nothing but a vegetable, Iason."

Iason stopped struggling and went limp when he heard that. After a few seconds he nodded. "I understand. But if my Riki is dead… then I don't want to live a life without him."

SMACK! Raoul smacked Iason across the face, causing his head to turn. "You would die because of that mongrel? Didn't I tell you that he would be the death of you? Iason, you'll be a happier man when I erase all of Riki's memories."

The chained Blondie started to struggle again. But it was no use. Raoul took a gas and waved the mask in front of Iason's nose. Whatever chemical was in it cause him to pass out right away so Raoul could begin his work.

Riki screamed every five minutes with a blinding pain for cramps. The men didn't know what was going on, they thought that they had just kicked the fat pet's ribs too many times and cracked it. They tried to be careful, though. Their orders were not to kill the mongrel. Apparently Jupiter thought a worse fate would be having to go back to the slums and raise two children.

When they reached the outskirts of Tanagura, the guards opened the door and pushed Riki out without stopping the car. He screamed again, the contractions coming quicker now. An elite couple passed him, looking down with disdain. But an elite with red hair saw him and frowned. Riki was wearing clothes from Tanagura, which meant he couldn't be a mongrel. And his hair was all one shade of color… he could be some sort of rare elite. Figuring it was in his best interests to help him, he called for his furniture to bring an ambulance.

Ten minutes later Riki was being strapped to a gurney. The mongrel had nearly passed out from the pain, but the medical attendants kept telling him to hold on. The second they reached the hospital, Riki was brought to a private room and a female doctor came in to help him. She frowned and pulled down Riki's pants, realizing that there was a problem. She opened the door and called for another doctor who came and looked. "DON'T STAND THERE, FUCKING DO SOMETHI-AAAAH!" Riki screamed as a contraction hit.

"C-section." The second doctor said simply. The first nodded and pulled a tray full of tools towards her. They rubbed a gel over the area that would be cut, and it numbed everything so Riki wouldn't feel pain. Though he was still horrified to watch as they drew a scalpel across his stomach and peeled back the skin. He couldn't watch, it was too weird. He felt some pokes and prods inside him, and then he felt brave enough to open his eyes.

Just as his child was being taken out. He fought the urge to gag, but then when he saw the baby he stopped. Tan skin and it was hard to tell, but very light hair. The doctors cut the cord and brought the baby over to be cleaned up. But the first doctor was still moving around in his stomach. Not a minute later she pulled out another baby.

Riki's jaw dropped. Twins?!? He blinked a few times and then he shook his head. "Congratulations!" The first doctor said. "They're both boys! Do you have names?"

The mongrel shook his head and held up a hand. "Can it wait until I'm sewn up?"

The doctors laughed and one said, "Of course." She grabbed a laser and held bits of tissue together, scanning them to heal them. Then she finally scanned over the slit on his skin and it was like nothing happened except for a light pink scar. "Don't put too much pressure on your stomach for about a week. And in a week come back so we can make sure everything's healed."

Riki nodded and looked over towards his babies which were now crying and screaming. "Seems they've got my lungs…" He muttered, making the closer doctor smile. Then she brought the tanned baby and set it on Riki's chest. "Born first, dark skin, blue eyes…" She paused. "B..Blonde hair? Um... we need a name."

The mongrel thought about that for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "Rion." The woman frowned. "I know it's an odd name, kind of an inside joke with my… partner and I."

She nodded and brought Rison back to be tagged, grabbing the other gently and placing him on Riki's chest. "Born second, fair skin, brown eyes and black hair. Name?"

This was harder. They hadn't even entertained the idea of twins. What name could he…. Then Riki had it. He would name it after the mongrel who he was certain was dead by the way Iason spoke about him when he asked. "Guy." He said with a sad smile.

The doctor nodded and brought Guy back to be tagged. A small band went around their ankle and Riki watched as something was implanted into their shoulders. "New procedure. Jupiter wants to keep track of everyone, it seems."

Riki bit his lip. "Um… is it possible that I don't have that in them? You see…." He had to come up with an excuse. Might as well just bend the truth. "Jupiter knew that Rison would be blonde… so she exiled me in hopes that the baby would die in Ceres. If she knew about them then she would have me and my babies killed."

The doctors looked at Riki with sympathy. The first nurse said, "Oh, well then we have to put the chip in. If Jupiter wants you killed, then you should be killed. Obviously you did something wrong." The second doctor mouthed the word 'microphones' at Riki and worked on taking the implants back out. They were crushed and put in the trash.

"Can I stay here a few days? Just to rest?" The mongrel asked hopefully. The doctors nodded.

"It's standard procedure! We're going to bring your sons to the nursing are to get them fed and immunized, they should be back in an hour."

Riki nodded and waved to them before leaning back against the bed. With everything that had happened in the past day… he closed his eyes and immediately cried himself to sleep.

Iason sat in a blank room with concrete walls and only one chair. His blank eyes watched the wall as if something interesting was happening. Raoul walked in and waved his hand in front of the Blondie's eyes. Nothing. Then he kneeled in front of his friend. "Iason Mink." He said loudly.

Then the former head of the planet blinked and he remembered Raoul. He remembered that he was a doctor and his best friend and he tried to… tried to make him do something he didn't want to. But what? "Iason, Jupiter came in at last moment and said she still needed you. So I had to have a password of sorts. When someone says, 'Iason Mink' to you, you'll remember that person and nearly everything you did with that person. Do you understand?"

Iason frowned, but nodded. "You were a meanie!" He said suddenly. "You made me do stuff I didn't want. And you made me like this! I don't like you."

Raoul twitched. He didn't think that Iason would be reduced to a child, but it happened. "I don't care if you like me or not, Iason. Just come with me and we'll bring you to Jupiter."

Of course Raoul wondered what would happen if Riki or someone who looked like him happened to say Iason's name. Of course Jupiter had wondered the same thing. All of Iason's memories of the mongrel, his children, and pretty much everything in the past four years had been completely erased. There was no way Iason could ever remember again except with extensive surgery.

Jupiter had made sure to cut all ties with the mongrel.

* * *

**I command you to review!**


	16. Restlessness, Reunion and Request

**Alrighty, this chapter's been a bit glitchy, so forgive me if it's repeated in some party. Have fun!**

* * *

Four years later. Riki was invited back to the home of one of the doctors who helped him. Her name was Kaeri, and she had two children of her own to watch over. But she worked so much that she was hardly ever able to be with them. The mongrel was given a place to live and food for him and his babies if he sort of worked as a full time babysitter. He didn't like the title 'nanny'. 

Rion and Guy grew up happy children. They played with Kaeri's sons and never wanted for anything. Riki couldn't believe how much like Iason Rion looked and acted. He was the bossier twin, but still calm and quiet most of the time. Guy was a little maniac hellion, running around with tons of energy. Most of the time he even got the calm Rion to running around with him. That boy had too much energy. 

Riki was entirely too busy with four kids to think about Iason. Which he was glad for. But sometimes late at night he would roll over and put his arm out, and then be shocked awake when he realized there was nobody to cuddle against. Only then would he cry for the Blondie, but in the morning he would tell himself that it's for everyone's good. 

When the boys turned four, Kaeri told Riki that they needed to get into an academy. The mongrel never thought about that. He'd never gone to school, so he'd never planned for his kids to. But she was right. They needed to go so that they could do something with their lives. The only problem was Rion's hair. 

Of course Jupiter would notice a Blondie running around in an ordinary elite academy. Kaeri and Riki talked about it for a long time before deciding to dye his hair. Nothing to extreme, just a light brown. It looked natural and wouldn't damage the hair. Of course the boy complained, but he didn't have much of a say. Riki needed to make sure that Rion went to school. Because he was a Blondie. He would become one of the next rulers of the planet, there was no way he'd pass in society if he was dumb. 

The first day of school came and Riki didn't want to see the boys go. Of course they would be back in a few hours, but the mongrel didn't know the teachers or who would be taking care of his babies. The past few years as a nann… erm.. as a full time babysitter.. had made him more sensitive to his kids. And he had to hold back tears as they stepped out of Kaeri's hovercraft and ran with the other two boys up to the front doors of the school. 

Every day was like that. Riki would drop the four kids off at school and then go back to his house to pick up toys and clothes, doing a small bit of housework. He would have a big lunch ready for when Kaeri brought the boys home on her lunch break and they would eat together, talking about their days. Then Rion would go off and try reading while Guy went into the backyard to run around like… well, like a mongrel. Kaeri's boys would either play games or run around with Guy. 

Everything was fine. Almost perfect. Until the boys came back with big news. Rison was absolutely ecstatic. He- though usually calm- bounced around the house talking about a special visitor. Finally Riki and Kaeri got him to settle and ask what was happening. "Well my teacher said that we're going to have someone special come to the school and we get to meet him and he's supposed to be really really important, like the president or something!" 

Immediately Riki felt his blood run cold. There's no way… but… luckily Kaeri laughed and asked the boy, "Special visitor? Who is it?" 

Rion started jumping up and down. "Jason Minx!" 

Riki had to stand up and take a step back. Kaeri giggled and said, "You mean Iason Mink? He's the most important Blondie on this planet, you know." She launched into an explanation of who he was, pretending to not notice when Riki fled the room. 

The mongrel went into the bathroom and threw up. He felt tears roll down his cheeks, but didn't acknowledge them. After a few minutes Kaeri came in and asked softly, "It's him, isn't it? Iason is the boys' father." 

Riki could only nod. Kaeri sighed and sat on the floor next to him. Though she wasn't home often, and was from a different class that Riki, she was his best friend. She didn't care that he was a mongrel, a pet, and gay. She liked him for who he was. 

"Riki." She started. "You must have known it was dangerous to get into that relationship. And you've lived without him for four years. Don't let this incident be your undoing." 

He nodded and hugged his friend. Then he stood and went to the sink to wash his face off and rinse his mouth out. He had two boys to take care of. 

A few days later Riki didn't just drop off his sons at the academy. He parked the hover car and walked the four boys to the door. They were chattering excitedly and being bouncy, like boys would be. Especially Rion. He wanted to be just like Iason when he grew up, and didn't stop talking about the Blondie. Of course Iason didn't have the heart to tell him that Iason was his father. 

They crowded into a large auditorium. The boys went to go sit with their respective classes and Riki stood in the back with other parents. After a few minutes the lights dimmed and Iason walked on stage, two other Blondies and a ruby elite walking behind him. The mongrel bit his lip when he saw him. He looked… well. And that hurt most of all. 

Iason told the children that it was important that they did well in school. And that they did as their parents, teachers and Jupiter asked of them. The entire speech lasted about half an hour, and then Iason left the stage while another Blondie stood to talk. Nobody moved except for Riki, who left the auditorium. 

He walked around the building until he saw Iason's hover car. The mongrel approached it and when he got within ten feet the driver stepped out and pointed an energy gun at him. 

"Step away from the car!" Daryl said forcefully. Riki held his hands up and then brushed his longer hair out of his eyes. The furniture gasped. "R…Riki??" 

The mongrel grinned and nodded. "Hello, Daryl." 

The furniture put the gun back into its holster and rushed over to hug Riki tightly. "I've missed you! I didn't think I would, but I have! Where have you been?" 

Riki was surprised, but he hugged back. "I've been here. Raising my sons and then I hear that a Iason Mink is coming to visit their school. Thought I'd drop by and inform him of their birth." 

Daryl froze, and then he pulled back. "Riki… he doesn't remember you. Not at all. I've been dropping little hints, trying to get him to acknowledge your existence… the mind wipe was too thorough." 

"I figured as much." Though it broke his heart, deep down the former pet knew that they wouldn't be remembered. "But I at least had to let him meet my babies." 

Daryl nodded and the both of them leaned against the car, waiting for Iason. Soon kids started pouring out of the doors. Riki rolled up his sleeve and pushed a button on his bracelet. Soon Rion and Guy came running towards him. There was a little tracking device in a bracelet that each of them had. Riki HAD to get one, he wouldn't risk his babies to be kidnapped or lost. 

"MAMA!" Rion shouted, hugging Riki's leg as Guy jumped up and had to be caught and lifted up by the mongrel. "That was so neat! Iason.. HE LOOKED RIGHT AT ME!" Riki was sure that his son was going to have a heart attack. 

"Boys, I want you guys to be on your best behavior as I tell you a secret. This is a friend of mine from before you were born. I used to live with Iason Mink." He wouldn't give any more details, just let that soak in for a second. "And this is his furniture, Daryl." 

The boys immediately swarmed to the furniture, grabbing his shirt and asking him many questions about Iason, living in Eos, being a furniture and other things. Riki watched them, laughing as Daryl tried to answer as best he could. Until a booming voice sounded behind them. 

"DARYL? What is the meaning of this? I thought I told you to be sure my car was ready?" Riki turned and nearly melted when his brown eyes met Iason's blue. 

Both boys shut up and immediately hid behind Riki. "Iason.." The mongrel whispered softly. "I don't suppose you remember me at all…" 

The Blondie looked at Riki for a moment, and then shook his head. "No. But I have things to do. I'd appreciate it if I could get into my car." 

The former pet felt tears welling up in his eyes. Then he turned and pushed his two boys forward. "I… I thought you might like to meet o.. erm.. my sons. You may not remember, but once upon a time you couldn't wait to see them." 

Iason looked down at the two boys who just stood in awe, looking up at their idol. Riki continued. "This is Guy. He's the younger twin. And this is Rion, the oldest." The mongrel's voice was breaking from tears. "You named him." 

The Blondie bent to look into the boy's eyes. He studied Rison for a moment and said, "His hair is naturally blonde. Are you sure he's yours?" Riki just nodded. "There are no female Blondies. And Jupiter would never allow genetic modification of this manner." He straightened and looked into Riki's eyes. He looked so familiar… so…. Ugh, he just couldn't make the connection. 

"Well it's nice to meet you, boys. Obey your father and do well in school." He turned to get into his car. 

"Do you ever cry at night?" Riki blurted out, making Iason stop in his tracks. "Do you ever hug your pillow and feel so empty and alone? Do you ever reach out to the spot next to you as if someone there will comfort you from your nightmares?" 

Daryl looked between them. He had heard Iason screaming in the night and had run into his bedroom to see the large man crying. But of course he was ordered to never speak of it. 

Iason turned back to look at Riki. "Blondies don't cry." He replied. 

But Riki wasn't finished. "You have a scar on your chest. When you were younger you tripped and fell onto an energy knife and nearly died." 

The Blondie scoffed. "Anyone with access to medical records could know that." 

"You have a birthmark- a small darkened patch of skin- above your groin on the left side of your hip." Riki knew that nobody else had seen it. 

"How did you…" Iason frowned. "Nobody but Jupiter knows that." 

Riki managed a smile. "Come to my house tonight for supper and you'll find out."

* * *

**Review! I love how I just rollercoaster everyone around... Tell me what you think of the kids!**


	17. Delegate, Dinner and Divulging

**Chapter 17, whooooo! Review, I command it!**

* * *

Riki walked in the door, both his and Kaeri's kids in tow. Kaeri came out from the kitchen and smiled. "Hey, you guys! How was the speech? Did you leanr anything?"

The mongrel laughed and said, "I didn't pay much attention to the speech, but I have a surprised for you… actually, we have a guest tonight."

Kaeri frowned. "Really? Oh. Well tonight isn't really a good…" She was cut off as Iason stepped through the door. "HOLY JUPITER!" She yelled. Then the doctor shot forward to shake the Blondie's hand.

Iason lifted her hand to his lips and kissed, it, meeting her eyes as he did. Ever the charming man, he smiled and said, "You must be Kaeri. I'm supposed to thank you for taking my friend in."

The girl blushed. "Oh, don't… don't mention it. I just couldn't leave him and his children out in the cold. I'm kind like that. You know ever since I was a little kid I took in stray dogs and cats. I guess taking in stray people isn't much different. I also donate to several charitie-" Riki elbowed her in the ribs for babbling, and Kaeri shut up.

"Indeed…." Iason said, pulling his hand away but keeping up the charm. "Well if you'll excuse me, I was promised dinner but I cannot stay long. There is something of importance that Riki has to tell me."

"I'll go make dinner, you two can talk in the sitting room!" Kaeri said before rushing into the kitchen. Riki laughed softly.

"I'm sorry, she can be a bit overexcited at times." The mongrel apologized for her before leading Iason into the sitting room. They took spots on couches facing each other, a coffee table between them. The Blondie stared at Riki, and Riki stared back. Both were unsure of where to begin.

Finally the mongrel spoke. "So…. We used to know each other. It started about…" He had to think. "..eight or nine years ago. I was a mongrel in Ceres. You found me trying to steal something from a car…." He started his story, trying to explain as clearly as possible. When he reached the part about them becoming lovers and having a child, Iason cut him off.

"I wouldn't be so stupid as to have that sort of a relationship with a mongrel. I am a Blondie."

Riki held up a hand, effectively silencing Iason. "Just let me finish. We lost the child. You let me go back to Ceres…" It took him a moment to get to telling him about Guy. He was still ashamed of what his best friend did. But Iason stayed quiet and respectful.

"…And then Jupiter took me away from you. I was dumped on the outskirts of Ceres and someone thankfully called an ambulance. You were taken to the special elite hospital and your mind was erased. I had my sons Rion and Guy, and then here we are." As if they heard their names, the twins suddenly came running into the room.

"Daddydaddydaddy! We found a frog in the backyard and it jumped on me! It was big a slimy and gross a-" Riki clapped his hand over Guy's mouth and kept him quiet while Rion just laughed.

"Look at them." Riki said to Iason. "Rion has your blonde hair and your blue eyes. Guy has your pale skin and your features. They're your children, there's no doubt to it."

The Blondie, still silent, moved forward to kneel in front of the two boys. He grabbed Guy's chin and studied his face. He did see some sort of a resemblance… but it couldn't be. "I… I remember killing a mongrel name Guy. I don't know why I did it, but I was doing justice of some sort."

Riki paled. "W-what? You killed Guy? Wait, this could just be a mistake. Describe him."

"Long brown hair, brown eyes, tall and quite strong."

"He was the one that raped me." Riki said quietly. "You were so angry about it, and you always avoided the subject when I brought Guy up or mused about how he was."

Iason stood and put a hand over his eyes. "I'm sorry… I can't believe this. This is entirely too…. Unbelieveable."

Riki stood as well. "Iason, please. We… you…. we were in love! Think about it! What possible reason would Jupiter have to erase your memories? Four years, we were together for four years!"

"My apologies, but I don't believe I can stay for dinner. There should be no reason to contact me, but if you might need to get in touch then you can talk to a secretary in my offices to set up an appointment. DARYL?" The furniture came in from outside where he was playing chase with Kaeri's son. "We're going home."

The furniture was sad, but he didn't show it. He felt bad for Riki and new that this was hard on him. Kaeri was a bit confused when the Blondie left the house before dinner, but she walked into the sitting room to find Riki with his head in his hands, crying. Rion and Guy were pulling on his shirt, asking what was wrong.

"Hey, you little munchkins, leave your momma alone, we need to talk for a while. Go play in the backyard, okay?" The boys took off at Kaeri's instructions, and the woman immediately hugged the mongrel tightly. Riki buried his face in her shoulder and bawled.

Iason and Daryl reached the apartment, neither saying a word. When the penthouse door opened, the furniture was ready to scurry off to the kitchen to prepare a meal. But Iason stopped him. "Daryl. I want you to tell me the truth. Did you hear anything that Riki and I talked about?"

The furniture shook his head. "No, Sir Mink."

"Then I want to tell you exactly what you know about him. How does he know me?"

Daryl gulped. "Umm... Sir… well, he was your pet for a few years…. And then I suppose you were pairing partners because he became pregnant with your child."

Iason paled. So it must be true. Daryl would have no reason to lie to him. "That is all. I don't need any dinner tonight. Just a glass of wine." The furniture rushed to fulfill the request while Iason walked to his bedroom. When the door opened he looked around. Then in his mind he saw Riki sitting on the bed, his hand on an obviously pregnant stomach. But it was just a flash.

The Blondie shook his head. He was getting another one of his headaches.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Please don't hurt me! cringe**


	18. Headache, Hurt and Help

**MOAR! Please review when you're done **

* * *

Iason stayed in his room the rest of the night. Daryl left a meal outside the door, but even when he went back in the morning to check on him the food was untouched. The Blondie was lying on his bed, but he didn't sleep a wink. He kept having odd visions of Riki somewhere in the room. And ever time he had a vision it would cause his head to throb.

In the morning when he was supposed to go to work he was holding what was Riki's pillow and burying his face in it. There was a familiar scent that he couldn't place his finger on, but it was comforting. When Iason snapped out of his little daze he sat up and tossed the pillow back, unsure of how he got to be like this. "I don't fall in love with filthy mongrels." He grumbled to himself before getting out of bed.

Daryl had a small breakfast prepared for Iason. The Blondie kept glancing over to Riki's chair, but when his head started to hurt he stopped. Perhaps when he was at work he could take his mind off of the mongrel.

He was able to forget Riki for a little bit. At work there was nothing to remind him and he was glad the headaches were gone for the time being. But of course when Raoul came in to visit and play billiards with him the aching returned. So Iason figured it wouldn't hurt to ask about Riki.

"Why was my mind erased?" He asked Raoul. The question didn't phase the other Blondie and he broke the balls with a loud crack, though none were sent into the pockets.

"Iason, we've gone over this. If I told you then it would defeat the purpose of erasing your mind."

The head Blondie took his position and was able to send two balls to the pocket. But he didn't let up on his questioning. "Was it because of a mongrel?"

That made Raoul stop. "Who told you that?" His voice was serious and even.

Iason shook his head. He knew Jupiter was watching so he had to word his sentences carefully. "Ah, nobody. Just a dream I had." But he would be sure to invite his friend to dinner so they could talk in the privacy of his home.

They played out the rest of their game in relative silence, just making small talk when they could. Iason ended up winning, but not by much. "Come to my home tonight." He said with a warm, friendly smile. "Daryl is an excellent cook now, I think you'd enjoy if he made you something."

Raoul thought for a moment, then he nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I'd be delighted to." With that he left for his own office. Iason sighed. He hated how formal they always had to be. Perhaps that's why he liked Riki so much.

Where did that thought come from? 'I don't fall in love with mongrels!' He thought to himself, angry that everything was turning out like this.

Riki went the next few days in a sort of daze. He couldn't think properly and found it hard to concentrate on any of the housework. He didn't even have lunch ready when everyone came home. "Sorry, Kaeri." The mongrel mumbled when she complained about Riki doing nothing all day.

"I understand why you're like this, Riki. But you need to move past it and keep functioning, if only for your children." Kaeri was stern and the kids knew to stay away when she was like that, so they were in the backyard playing.

"I'm really sorry. But… I just miss him. And now I know that he doesn't even remember me. It's hard. At least your partner died. He never stopped loving you. And you're probably the last person he ever thought about. But Iason… he doesn't know I exist." There was nothing she ! could say to that. Because it was true.

"Just don't worry about it. You've gone the past four years just fine. You'll survive the next four. And the four after that. And the four after that." Riki nodded. Kaeri was right.

He was starting to recover. Riki had gone back to living and doubled the work he did every day to take his mind off of everything. But one morning after the kids had gone off to school there was a knock at the door. When Riki opened it he was pleasantly surprised to see Daryl. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

The furniture shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not pleasure. Iason is… well, something's wrong. I think you could fix it if you tried. But you need to come with me please."

Riki frowned. "What's wrong?" He went into the kitchen so he could write a note for Kaeri, explaining the situation. Daryl followed him, trying to explain the best he could.

"Iason's stopped functioning properly. He just… goes to work and when he comes home he won't do anything but sit in his room. He won't even eat or drink anything except glasses of water to take with headache pills."

The mongrel bit his lip. He felt horrible that he might have somehow contributed to Iason's behavior. "Fine, then let's not waste any more time." The two of them left the house and got into the hovercar. Daryl didn't wait for Riki to buckle up, he just took off at high speed towards Tanagura.

Riki rushed into the apartment, not waiting for Daryl to open the door. He didn't want to wait to see Iason. The mongrel went into the bedroom and was shocked to see the great Blondie laying there as if in his sick bed. "What happened to you?" He whispered softly.

Iason looked up at the voice. "Riki? Is that you? I… I think I remember." He sat up. "I don't remember much, but I think I know who you are. It hurts though. Whenever I think about you it hurts so much I can't see." Riki bit his lip to hold back tears. Iason sounded like a little child. "Why does it hurt? Can you make it stop?"

Without even thinking, the mongrel kissed the Blondie hard on the lips. To both his surprise and relief, Iason didn't pull back.


	19. Kisses, Kaeri and Killing?

**Whooooo, another chapter! It's short, but I'll be putting up another soon. I finally figures out how I'm going to end it... and I LOVE IT. Please review when you're done, I love reviews for they are tasty. 3! **

* * *

Riki was ecstatic when he got home from Iason's penthouse. Iason had kissed him. Kissed him! Maybe in time they could be lovers like they used to be. With the kids… maybe they could be the perfect little family they dreamed of.

But of course the mongrel wasn't an idiot. Even if Iason was starting to remember his feelings, it would take a long time to get back the memories that had been wiped away. And once he got those memories, perhaps he would want to be away from Riki. And even if he wanted them to be together, Jupiter would try to tear them apart again.

He sighed. It was nice to dream… but he needed to start thinking of reality. Like his kids who were up way past their bedtime. "Hey, you little mongrels." He teased them, picking both kids up and pressing kisses to their cheeks. Guy and Rion squealed with happiness and struggled to get away, so Riki set them down and watched them run off to their rooms with an amused expression.

Kaeri came in and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well? What happened tonight? You were gone for hours…" Riki turned and grinned at her before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Well…" He started, waiting for the woman to sit so he could tell. "Iason had a headache, so Daryl made me go help him. Apparently he'd been saying my name in his sleep and stuff. So I went to Iason and hugged him, and then he kissed me. We laid in his bed for hours, just holding each other and the occasional kiss. It was…." He frowned. "It was the most romantic thing anybody has done with me in a long while."

Kaeri sighed and patted Riki's knee. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. So do you think you two are going to be getting back together?"

Riki shrugged. "It's hard to say. I think we both want each other, even if he's not really aware of it. But I don't think it would be a good thing if I moved in over there. He needs his space for a while to figure out what's going on and how to act."

They talked for a little more about the events of that day and made plans for the next day. Of course Riki wanted Iason to come for dinner again so that they could really talk and the Blondie would get to know his kids. Kaeri agreed it was the best thing to do, and they both went to their own rooms to sleep.

Iason had fallen asleep; Riki's arms were a comfort to him. But Daryl entered the room and woke him. "Um… master, did you want me to bring you your supper?" The Blondie looked at his furniture for a moment, and then nodded. Daryl hurried to fetch it, leaving Iason to his thoughts.

Riki… the mongrel confused him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, love him like his heart told him he should, or hate him as his society and his god dictated. When Daryl returned, Iason decided to ask him. "Daryl…. Did Riki seem to like it here with me?"

The furniture set the food onto the bedside table and started handing Iason a plate. "Yes and no, sir. In the beginning he fought you very often, but in the end he seemed to enjoy your company and the freedoms you granted him. I think he did not mind being your pet, but he did mind not having the same freedoms he had in Ceres."

Iason nodded and dismissed the furniture, thinking about what he said. So perhaps he should leave Riki where he is now. But surely the mongrel would WANT to be with him for help with raising the children.

And then on the other hand, he couldn't disobey Jupiter. From what he'd been told, he was lucky he wasn't killed for what he did before. His emotions towards Riki were surpassed by his devotion to the AI. She had to be obeyed before all others, right?

So what would Jupiter want in this situation. Surely she hadn't meant for Riki and the children to be alive, perhaps she wanted them dead. Should Iason kill them to please her? He might find himself in her favor again. It hurt him how she never called him to meet in her private chambers anymore, and hadn't even seen her holographic self in years.

He wanted to be Jupiter's favorite again. More than he wanted to be the lover of some mongrel he hardly knew. So while chewing his dinner, the Blondie decided is next course of action. He would accept any invitations back to the mongrel's house. And there he would have to kill him and the children.

Anything so he could have his life back, right?


	20. Dinner, Differences and Death?

**Look, another chapter! This one's a doozy!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Iason and Riki saw each other last. But the Blondie had agreed to come over for dinner, so the mongrel was busy running around the kitchen, trying to make everything perfect. It made him smile, thinking about how different he was from the Riki that led a gang. The former Riki wouldn't have cared if Iason was coming, and certainly wouldn't be pulling a baked chicken out of the oven. But then again the former Riki wouldn't be listening for the sounds of his kids and then drop everything to go running when he heard someone crying.

The crying was just Guy. He'd fallen and scraped his knee. Riki put a bandaid on it and gave it a kiss before sending the boy off with a little pat. Then back to slaving in the kitchen. It seemed all too soon when the doorbell rang.

Kaeri and her son had left the house to give him some privacy. After all, he and Iason had a lot of catching up to do. So Riki had to quick clean up and run to the door himself. When he opened it, the mongrel smiled at the Blondie on the doorstep. "Daryl didn't come?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's a shame. The kids were looking forward to seeing him again. Oh well, I suppose they'll get the chance soon..." He took a deep breath, trying to calm down so he wouldn't start babbling. "Umm... come on in! I just have to finish up in the kitchen, but Guy and Rion are playing in their room down the hall if you want to see them!"

The Blondie nodded and touched Riki's cheek gently before they went their separate ways. The mongrel to make the food and Iason to the twins' room. When he got there, he pulled out his gun and checked to make sure the safety was off. "Hi daddy!" Guy said before skipping over to him and giving him a hug.

Of course Iason was taken aback. He looked town at the child and frowned. This was unexpected. No, he needed to just kill him, forget the little tinge of doubt he was having. But now Rion came over to hug Iason as well. The Blondie couldn't deny that this child looked like him. Even though it HAD to be a lie... didn't it? And Guy had his pale skin and looked like a black haired version of him when he was younger. Though Rion was tan skinned, he had the white blonde hair and blue eyes that only a Blondie had. But it couldn't be true!

Iason pointed the gun at Guy. Just shoot. Shoot shoot shoot... it couldn't be hard. He was raised and trained all his life to not have emotions and feelings, to not give into impulses. So why was he hesitating now? It couldn't be the innocent way that Guy was looking up at him. Or the look of fear on Rion's face. "Daddy?" Guy asked softly, not letting go of the Blondie.

"Son?" Iason replied. No! The man shook his head and pointed the gun at Guy again. "No. You're not my son! I don't have children, I was never in love with a mongrel, and this is all a LIE!" He strengthened his resolve and his finger tightened on the trigger.

Riki heard shouting, so of course he came to investigate. Iason spun around when he heard the mongrel enter. "You! You're the cause of all this! You lie to me and confuse me, well I WON'T HAVE IT!" The mongrel held up his hands to defend himself and try to calm the Blondie down.

"Iason, no. We were lovers, and those ARE your children." He slowly walked forward until his hands were on Iason's shoulders. "Come on. Put the gun down, and we'll talk about this rationally."

"N... no!" There were actually tears forming in the Blondie's eyes. "You're nothing. Just a piece of mongrel scum that got lucky. You captured my attention with your children who for some freakish reason have a passing resemblance to me, and then came up with a lie. For what? So you could be a citizen? So you could have credits? Whatever the reason, I won't buy into your lie!" The doubt in his mind grew greater, but he had to convince himself that Riki was a liar. For his own sanity.

"Iason..." Riki whispered. He felt like he was going to cry himself. "Iason, I love you. I've loved you for a long time, I can't believe that you'd even consider that I would lie to-" He was cut off. There was a fizzing sound and the mongrel's grip on Iason's shoulders loosened. After a moment he let go and fell to the floor completely.

Iason looked down at him and then at his gun, which was slightly warm from being fired. There was blood on the front of his shirt. Rion and Guy rushed to their fading 'mother', but the mongrel couldn't form any words for them. The Blondie pulled out a communication device and called Daryl with shaky fingers. "D-Daryl?" He said, trying to regain his composure. "I need you to come pick me up right away." He hung up and looked down at Riki on the floor again.

"Iason... how... could you?" The mongrel gurgle, blood coming from his mouth. The Blondie didn't reply, but he felt a tear stream down his cheek. Memories that he hadn't had for years came back to him in a rush. But his duty... his sanity... he raised the gun again and pointed it at Guy again, closing his eyes.

* * *

**DON'T WORRY! It's not over yet!**


	21. Considering, Children and Calls

It had been three weeks since Iason shot Riki. Yet every day he was reminded of what he did. He knew his reasons, in fact he couldn't really blame himself. But now... now he knew the truth. He remembered everything, he remembered why he loved the mongrel so much. He remembered his pregnancy... how they were going to have children. And these memories haunted the Blondie, making him feel guilt and regret.

He was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. Suddenly there was a laugh in the next room and two little boys came running in. Iason forced a smile on his face and caught Rion as he jumped into his father's lap. Guy ran in soon after, but he bit his lip and held back. He still didn't really forgive Iason for what he did to Riki. Even if he was his father. The Blondie knew why his other son wouldn't approach him, and it made him feel even more guilt. But there wasn't time for that now. Daryl entered the room as well, staying quiet until his master was finished tickling Rion.

Finally Iason looked up and said, "Yes?" He expected news from the furniture.

"Master, Riki is still in recovery, but the nurse said that he'd woken up today for a few minutes. His wounds are fully healed, but they're dealing with some mental trauma. He believes his children to be dead." Daryl was thankful that he had the foresight to call an ambulance that fateful day. They'd managed to stabilize the mongrel, but he'd still been in a coma for the past weeks.

Iason was silent for a moment after hearing the news. Rion pouted and hugged his father's arm, burying his face into his chest. Finally the Blondie spoke. "Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea for Rion and Guy to visit him, then." He just wanted to bring Riki home... if he was more mentally stable, then perhaps he would be released sooner. "Yes. Tomorrow you and the children will go to the hospital.

Daryl smiled and nodded, giving a bow before leaving the room. Rion looked up at his father and said, "So we're gonna go see momma tomorrow?" Guy only pretended to be mildly interested, still not trusting Iason.

"Yes, son. Tomorrow you and Guy shall go visit the hospital." He patted the top of the boy's head and set him on the floor before standing. "How about we find a video for the three of us to watch? I'm sure that'd make a splendid way to pass the time until Daryl has supper prepared."

Even Guy looked a little happy at that. Iason took them both by the hand and started from the room... until he heard the familiar beeping of his vid-phone. The Blondie sighed and glanced over at the screen before paling. "Boys. Go pick out a movie, I'll be there as soon as I can. There's someone very important on the phone." Both boys looked disappointed, but they trudged out of the room anyways. Maybe they could trick Daryl into watching the movie with them instead. Once the room was kid free, Iason shut and locked the door before hurrying to the phone. A quick primp of his hair, and he answered.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" His voice was soft, yet rumbled. He tried to charm the AI every time she called, and it usually worked.

Today, however, she seemed to be not in the mood. "Iason Mink." Her voice was sharp. "Can you explain why there is a mongrel in the hospital that's being healed with credits from YOUR account?"

Iason smiled and sighed, looking as if he was sorry about something. "I'm afraid that I wasn't paying attention as I was driving through Ceres... I hit someone. Normally I wouldn't bother, but he had children. I believed it would be best if I let him heal." It was a story he'd practiced in front of the mirror a hundred times, and he was able to say it without batting an eye.

Jupiter, however, was unconvinced. "Are you sure you've never met this mongrel before?"

The Blondie laughed. "Met him before? Jupiter, surely you know that I don't associate with mongrels. They're filthy. I'm only helping this one because I did feel a little guilt. Was it so wrong of me to do that? Besides, his children were very beautiful. I might like to have one as a furniture once Daryl gets too old." He smiled, using all his charm.

That seemed to pacify the AI. "Very well then. But no more of this helping mongrels business. The slums teem with their scum, it wouldn't be a disservice if one of them died." Iason nodded, pretending to understand. "Oh, and I want you to come in early tomorrow. There are some extra reports that need to be finished and..." The Blondie zoned out a bit, and then turned off the phone when he was finished talking to her. That was too close of a call. He'd need to be more careful, or he needed to do something. Like escape.

The rest of the evening passed without incident. Iason watched a movie with his children, at dinner, then went to bed. The boys had their own room, but for some reason they wanted to sleep in the same bed as the Blondie. Rather, Rion wanted to sleep in there, and Guy didn't want to be separated from his brother. In the morning, Iason left early, planting a kiss on the cheeks of both sleeping boys before he took off. He couldn't think of anything except of how happy he would be if Riki were here as well. And then he tried to formulate plans to bring down the supercomputer, and leave him free to love the mongrel.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I guess it's kinda short... probably not very well written... but it's a chapter! Not a lot left now. Ohhhh, the ending... can't wait for it myself. I've been writing this for nearly eight months now, and it'll be good to be DONE. Please review!**


	22. Let out, Learning and Leaving

**Hey there! Well, here's another update, sorry it's taken so long.**

* * *

Every day Daryl took Rion and Guy to go see their mother. Riki was relieved to see that the boys were fine, though he really didn't like the thought of them staying with Iason. But they seemed to be fine. After a week the doctors told the mongrel that they wouldn't take care of him anymore, no matter what influential Blondie was paying for his treatment. So he was kicked out to the street... only to be picked up by Daryl in the hover car. The twins were waiting in the back and curled up against Riki once he was settled in.

The ride to the penthouse wasn't eventful. Rion and Guy curled up against Riki while he and Daryl chatted about things that didn't matter. He wanted to get rid of some of his nerves... seeing Iason again was going to be stressful. The mongrel already resolved that he wouldn't use violence against the man, but he wanted to confront him SOMEHOW. Obviously since the Blondie wasn't the same man, he planned to take his children and leave Eos. Make Iason give them enough credits to survive for a bit and go far away. Riki put his arms around the children and smiled softly at the thought of living somewhere nice without worrying about Jupiter or Iason coming after them to kill them.

But his thoughts were brought short by the vehicle stopping. They were in front of the Tanagura Tower. The kids climbed out the door and ran up to the entrance, laughing at something or another and gaining small smiles from the elite and pets around who had gotten used to them. Riki lowered his head so his bangs hid his face and trudged towards the elevators. "Kids, behave." He said in a deep, commanding tone. Instantly the twins stopped laughing and just went to stand by the elevator, looking sullen for being chastised.

"Aww, did that mean man tell you to be quiet?" Riki raised an eyebrow when he saw a blue haired pet bending to talk to HIS children. "Here. How about you two share this candy and we can see your pretty smiles, alright?" He handed the kids a large piece of chocolate and patted them on the head before leaving. Riki sighed. If they were getting candy, then they were going to be awake all night. But he couldn't muster the heart to take it from them and decided to ponder how popular his kids seemed to be getting.

Daryl led everyone into the elevator. Riki thought that the ride would never end, he was much too nervous. But it did and the elevator doors dinged open. Right away the twins burst out, running to play with some of their new toys. Daryl left to hurry to the kitchen and fix everyone a big celebration dinner. But Riki hung back... not sure if he should go inside yet or not. It was too nerve wracking. How to tell Iason that he had to leave?

He didn't get the chance to wait any longer. Iason turned the corner and saw Riki waiting in the elevator. The Blondie and the mongrel stared at each other for a long, endless moment. Riki finally broke, lowering his eyes and stepping out into the entryway. He didn't say a word, though.

"Riki..." Iason breathed. He had a million things to say. He wanted to apologize, to beg for forgiveness and to tell him he loved him and missed him. But he couldn't manage more than his former pet's name. The Blondie moved forward as well and put his arms around Riki's shoulders, hugging him close like he'd wanted to do for too long.

But the mongrel had to ruin the moment by tensing up and speaking. "Iason, I'm leaving. I don't feel safe with you anymore. And I'm taking my children with me." If Iason really paid attention, he would have noticed the emotion at the end of Riki's sentance and how it had cut short.

He pulled back from the hug, but kept his hands on Riki's shoulders, trying to look down into his eyes but only meeting his face hidden in bangs. "Our children... you want to take them and go back to Ceres?"

Riki shook his head. "No.. I want to take MY children and leave Eos forever. Go somewhere where you won't be able to find us and kill us once you snap out of this little phase you're going through."

"OUR children." The Blondie protested. "They're half mine. You can't take them from me! I won't allow it!"

Finally Riki raised his head and let his gaze meet Iason's. His eyes were cold and hard, though they were wet with tears. "Since when in the past five years have you done a single thing for them? They're MY children. And how are you going to stop me? Ask Jupiter for help? We'll leave and you can serve your precious computer without us here wasting your time."

The Blondie was too stunned to come up with a reply. So Riki wrenched his shoulders from his grip and walked down the hall to where he assumed his children were staying. "Riki..." Iason called after him, but he didn't stop. "Riki! They're my children too!" Still nothing. "Riki, I remember everything! I remember that I love you!" That made the mongrel pause briefly and look over his shoulder.

"It's illegal and morally wrong for a master to harbor intimate feelings for his pet." He spat out, remembering the words that Iason had said to him so long ago. With that he disappeared into the children's room, leaving Iason in the hall feeling lost and deeply hurt.

* * *

**I'll have another one, coming up real soon. I'm adding little bits and pieces on still, so the end won't come quite as quick as I thought it would. It is nearing the last bits, though!**


	23. Tension, Talking and Truce

Daryl sensed the tension in the Mink household and was very nervous when he set plates in front of everyone for supper. Even the children were unnaturally quiet, able to tell that something wasn't quite right. Iason and Riki sat at opposite ends of the table, not looking at each other and not talking. Finally the Blondie looked at Riki and said his name a few times, trying to get his attention. But to no avail.

"Is there anything I can say that would make you want to stay here?" He finally asked, figuring the mongrel could hear him.

Riki didn't even look up as he answered curtly. "Tell your precious Jupiter that you love your family and maybe I'll consider it. It's a choice between her or me, you can't have us both."

"You know I cannot do that." Iason replied. I'll lose my job, my home and my position here in Tanagura. And then you'll probably be killed as well."

Riki slammed his silverware down on the table and stood. "NO! Iason, that's your fucking problem! If you truly wanted to you know you could bring the AI down. But you're not able to make the fucking choice between her and us! Get your fucking priorities right and maybe we'll think of staying!"

Rion started to cry when he heard his father yelling. Riki instantly calmed down and hurried to kneel next his son. "Ohhh… I'm sorry, baby. Daddy's sorry. I'm not mad at you, this isn't your fault." Guy started to cry as well, so Riki picked Rion up and went to the other side of the table to lift Guy up as well. "Come on, guys. Let's go down to the room. How about I get Daryl to bring you guys some ice cream, yeah?"

Iason watched them leave, his mind in turmoil. He had never felt as alone as he felt right now. Daryl rushed around the table to clear all the plates. But the Blondie stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "Daryl… am I truly so wrong to find this a hard decision to make?"

The furniture stammered a bit, having never been asked his opinion in his master's affairs before. "Well… I-I think that perhaps Riki believes that you should choose him without thought. But you've lived your whole life under Jupiter's rule, so it's understandable that you're having trouble."

Iason waved him off and stared down at the table. He had a very important decision to make.

Later that night, Riki found himself tucking the kids into bed while he packed a bit. Both the twins seemed to be nervous and still had the sniffles from crying. But the mongrel managed to get them to sleep and even snuggled up next to them. He felt bad for putting such a burden on Iason… but obviously the Blondie was different and he couldn't just trust that he loved him anymore.

About an hour after the kids fell asleep there was a soft knock at the door before it opened. Riki hurried out of the bed without waking the kids and was dismayed to see that it was Iason. The Blondie let his eyes travel briefly over his former pet's shirtless body, narrowing them slightly at the faint scar where the C-section was performed. But then he snapped back up to look at Riki's face so he wouldn't be caught. "We need to talk." was all he would say.

He turned and walked towards the sitting room. Riki sighed and followed him, looking back to make sure the kids weren't disturbed before he shut the door and left. The Blondie sat in his chair and Riki took a chair across for him, leaving Iason a bit disappointed that he didn't sit in his lap like he always did.

But there wasn't time for that anyways. Taking a deep breath, Iason started. "I did love you. I can't really remember much of before my mind was altered, but I do remember that I had strong feelings for you. Even now I have a strong pull towards you that I can't fully explain." He paused to glance over at the hall leading towards the children's room. "Our children are beautiful, and I'm proud of them. But they were forced away from me for over five years. I don't want that to happen again, and I won't live without my family any longer. Not now that I've finally got you again."

Riki shook his head and laughed dryly, even crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to shut away myself and my children so that you can play the perfect Blondie. Living in fear that one day Jupiter's going to find out again and send a force to kill us… it's no way to raise my children."

The Blondie nodded. He knew that argument was coming. "Indeed. So… I propose a new plan. Perhaps we should leave… together."

This peaked the mongrels' interest. "You would give up this life for us? You would choose us over your precious Jupiter?"

"I have done much thinking about Jupiter's laws and found many of them to be unnecessary and overbearing. So I'm willing to leave her for you and go live in a manner which I desire."

Riki thought it sounded rather cold, but he knew that it was the greatest confession of love he was going to get from the Blondie at the moment. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

Iason smiled, the curse word reminding him of the mongrel that he'd fallen in love with. He stood and strode over to his former pet, reaching out to touch his cheek softly. "We can pack tonight. I won't be taking much with me. I have credits and I'll try to find clothes that won't reveal my station."

"We'll have to do something with your hair." Riki replied, though he loathed changing the silky strands he loved to run his fingers through.

"Then we'll dye it. Or cut it. Or do whatever you think it necessary." Riki looked Iason in the eye as if he didn't believe this was happening. They stared each other down for a long moment, and then the mongrel looked away, down at the floor.

"You know I can never trust you again." He said almost sadly. "I won't be able to really trust that you're not going to go into some sort of insane state and try to kill us all again."

Iason nodded and pulled his pet up out of the chair, holding him tightly. "I know. But I want to have this opportunity to regain your trust and start from where we left off so long ago."

The mongrel smiled and looked up at the Blondie. They looked into each other's eyes once more and then let their lips meet in a kiss that made both their bodies tingle from head to toe.

* * *

**Review, my little chickadees! I noticed I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter... was it not as good?**


	24. Escape, Elude and Escape

The two decided to take a little more time. Iason acted perfectly normal, assuring Jupiter that the children were placed into a training facility for furniture and that the mongrel was released into Ceres. Secretly they bought Guy's old apartment and some tickets for a shuttle off the planet. The apartment was only a precaution in case they couldn't make it out. Plans were made to live quite comfortably in the closest planet that was out of Jupiter's jurisdiction. Iason even had offers to work for other governments. It seemed like everything was going to be perfect.

The day that they were to leave, Iason packed the car at three in the morning. Too early for anyone to be paying attention, but at least their shuttle was going to be running. The kids were woken and put in the car, Daryl stayed in the backseat with them to make sure they were calm. It was a tense drive, but Iason and Riki held hands the whole time. Riki had found some mongrel-like clothes for Iason and they were both dressed like they were from the slums and trying to look nice. Iason's long hair was in a bun and under a hat; they even temporarily dyed it brown.

When they reached the shuttle port, everyone climbed out of the car and grabbed the bags. They stood in a circle as Iason and Riki went over the plan one more time. They were to walk in as two groups, meeting at the ticket counter but not speaking to each other. Then they would go to the shuttle and once it left the planet they could speak to each other again. If at any point Iason or Riki touched their watches, it would make the furniture's watch glow. Then Daryl and the kids would leave the port inconspicuously and go to the safe house to meet up with the other two.

Once that was gone over again, they walked inside. It wasn't busy at all. Iason and Riki went right up to the counter and bought their tickets with cash. They headed to the shuttle, arms around each other's waists. There were no problems as Daryl and the kids got their tickets and followed at a distance. The shuttle was in sight, only an hour until it left. The mongrel was a little giddy, thinking he'd be able to leave and go somewhere where he could have his own life. But then a security guard stepped in front of them.

He poked them hard with his baton and asked, "Where are a couple of mongrels like you going?"

Riki looked down, acting sad. "Well…. We've saved up forever so that we could get off this planet. We just want to be recognized as citizens." He looked up with a saddened face that could melt hearts. "Can you let us past?"

"Oh? Saved up, have you? No doubt you worked in a brothel, whoring yourself out for money." He laughed. "Or maybe you stole the money! Mongrels don't have any type of skills to work, I don't believe you got enough credits the legal way. Come with me."

Iason and Riki looked at each other, worried, but followed anyways. Daryl bit his lip, watching them with confusion on his face, but his watch wasn't glowing so he had nothing to worry about. The furniture sat in the waiting area, both kids settling on his lap to fall asleep.

The security guard led them to a small interrogation room. They all sat in the chairs provided and there was silence for a moment. Finally, "So how did you make the money then?"

Riki rolled his eyes, not believing the situation. "We worked in a bar for a long time, did odd jobs for people. Not whoring ourselves out, either." He glared.

The security guard studied their faces, and then turned to Iason. "You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

Riki answered for him. "No, you haven't."

"Wasn't talking to you, mongrel! Why is he so quiet anyways? What are you hiding?"

Iason took a breath, then spoke. "I'm just a mongrel. Worked in a bar, did odd jobs. What does it matter to you anyways?"

The guard studied their faces for a moment longer, then leaned back and grinned. "Well, it's odd enough that there are two mongrels making it off world… but what about a mongrel... and a Blondie? Why don't you expl-"

Before he could finish, Iason was on his feet. He punched the guard so hard that his jaw cracked and he went unconscious. The two walked out of the room and towards the shuttle, Iason hoped they could convince the pilot to leave early with some extra cash. But as they neared the waiting area, the alarm went off. Several guards ran towards Iason and Riki, stun batons in hand. The Blondie swore loudly and pressed his watch before the two of them took off, leaving the shuttle.

It was a nice thought, anyways.

They ran down the streets, taking twisting and turning alleys. The both of them could run much faster than a bunch of armored guards, so they lost them easily. The only problem now is that someone with their descriptions would be on the police radar… and Jupiter's logs.

So they climbed down into the sewers, taking the path that they'd traced out on a map days before. They joked about taking the sewers, thinking it wouldn't be necessary, but it's a good thing they did. A couple hours later they came back up only a few blocks from Guy's old apartment. Daryl and the kids were already there, making breakfast and getting naps in. When Iason and Riki entered, the three adults just looked at each other forlornly. Their plan had failed because of an incompetent security guard. And with their plan was their only chance to leave the planet.

* * *

**I ain't done yet! Though soon. Review, my pretties, for they taste good!**


	25. Passing, Plans and Pathos

**I'm adding chapters 25, 26 and 27, thus ending this story. But I want you to review and tell me whether or not... meh, just read till the end.**

* * *

The kids loved it in Ceres. Of course at first they were sad that they didn't have the best toys, and the funny smell of the city bothered them, but when Riki started taking them out for walks and showing them the sights, they thought they were living in one big adventure world. There was a beach (though they couldn't go in the water) bars and pet clubs (though they couldn't go inside) motorbikes (though they weren't allowed to ride one) ad shady looking people in alleys (they DEFINITELY weren't allowed near them). They couldn't do much, but they at least got to see everything around them.  
As the weeks went on, Iason seemed to grow increasingly cold and distant. He and Riki slept in the same room, but they never had sex once. Lately the Blondie had even stopped holding his lover in his sleep, turning away whenever the mongrel tried to get a kiss. It was wearing on Riki's nerves.  
Finally one day Iason was brooding by the window when the mongrel snapped. "I've had enough of this bullshit, now tell me what's wrong with you!" He shouted, completely out of the blue. Daryl grabbed the kids and led them into their room to play a game and give the lovers some privacy.  
Iason looked at Riki quietly for a moment before sighing. "I…I can't stay here. This isn't my world. I'm beginning to understand the trapped feeling you had when you were in my penthouse."  
The mongrel was shocked and couldn't even speak for a moment. "What… what do you want me to do about it? I can't just suddenly rise up and give you your home back! You could have released me at any time, but I can't just turn you out here."  
Iason looked back down at the street, thinking quietly again. After a tense moment he turned fully so he could look his lover in the eye. "I think I have a plan. I don't want my children to be raised here, so I'm going to try and take Jupiter down one last time."  
Once again Riki was shocked beyond speaking. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not even sure how to protest. So Iason continued.  
"I have the plans for the building. And some research shows that my signature would still open everything up. All I need to do is get into the control room to implant a virus while setting up a bomb in the backup computer. It's really foolproof."  
"Yeah, the only problem is getting into the building with enough explosives to blow up Jupiter. Small, minor detail." Riki said sarcastically, flopping onto the couch. "I don't think it'll work. I don't want to risk losing you, and having to raise my kids without a father AGAIN."  
"But isn't it a risk worth taking?" Riki turned away at that. "It'll work, deep down you know it will." But even Iason had doubts about it.  
Not one to just jump right in, Iason told Riki every aspect of his plan. How much explosive he'd need, the exact path to the rooms and then where he would download the virus. He even had a quick escape route set up so that if it failed he might have a chance. After much talking and deliberation, Riki realized one thing. "I have to go with you."  
The Blondie looked up, and then nodded. "Naturally. I need someone to plant the explosives while I download the virus."  
The mongrel frowned. "This could work then. I know where we can get the stuff and-" Riki was interrupted by the front door opening and two kids running to cling to his legs.  
"Mommy! We found a shell by the beach!" Guy pressed the filthy token into his hand to show their treasure and the mongrel pretended to be fascinated.  
"Wow, you guys! This is amazing! Now go wash up so Daryl can make you dinner, alright?" The twins ran off laughing and the two parents watched them.  
"You realize if it fails, they'll have no one." Riki said, his voice a near whisper.  
"It kills me inside… but it's a risk I will take."

That night Riki initiated the first intimate contact they'd had in years. He pressed himself against Iason's chest and kissed him softly while letting his hands sneak under his shirt. The Blondie kissed back and let himself be undressed, definitely not complaining. A few heated moments later and they were both naked, hands roaming each other's bodies quicker as if they needed to memorize every new nook and cranny of the other.  
Riki then grabbed Iason's hair like a leash and pulled him to the bed. He sat, pulling the Blondie on top of him and laid back, moaning softly as their lips met against. Naked flesh touched naked flesh, the long forgotten sensations coming back to them all at once. It wasn't long before both were hard and panting, needing more and quick.  
Iason gently prepared his lover, making sure he was slow so that he didn't hurt the mongrel. Riki begged for him to go faster, almost whimpering with disappointment when he simply chuckled and teased him some more. Finally the Blondie deemed the other had been teased enough and in one swift motion, entered Riki.  
Riki arched his back and cried out, mostly in pain. He hadn't done this in so long; he'd forgotten how much it hurt at first. Tears prickling at his eyes, he reached down to grab Iason's hips, holding him there for a moment. It seemed like too long for the Blondie until finally those hands let go and the slight nod told him he could pull out and thrust back in. He went slow, kissing every inch of Riki's body that he could reach, savoring the moment as much as he could. There was no sound but for the occasional squeak of the bed or muffled moan. Finally when it was done they laid together, panting, flushed and holding each other close. Both were afraid of losing the other, now that their new plan made it a possibility.  
Before Riki fell asleep, as he was extremely tired, he looked up at Iason and begged with his eyes. "Do you love me still? Despite everything that we've done?"  
"Pet…." Iason said, making the other smile at that old nickname. "I still can't deny that attraction towards you. And I say that I love you now because of everything we've done." Satisfied, Riki drifted off to sleep, Iason falling soon after him. 

* * *

Please Review and tell me how you liked it!


	26. Entering, Evil and End

**Another chapter!**

* * *

Iason and Riki stood in front of the office building where the Blondie worked for his entire life. The mongrel had dyed his hair a bright red so that he looked like a higher up elite; Iason had simply cut his to just past the shoulders and styled it differently. So far neither of them had been caught or recognized, so the simple disguise must have worked. The two took a deep breath, looked at each other and then headed inside.  
Riki gave Iason's hand a squeeze and turned down a corridor, heading for the control room. He walked with purpose, as if he belonged there. Iason had managed to get him a cloak befitting someone of an elite status, so nobody got suspicious. He made it to the control room and it was just a matter of shooting the three guards there- that was a piece of cake, even though he felt guilt gnawing away at him.  
Iason went straight for Jupiter's room, knowing that he could shut her down if he got to the machine in the back. He reached the overly ornate door and typed in a code- shocked that it still worked when the door slid open smoothly. He stepped inside and found himself face to face with his former master.  
"Hello, Iason." The AI said smoothly. "I thought you had entered the building. I sensed your presence."  
"And alerted the guards, correct?" He said, not wasting time and heading for the computer in the back.  
"No, my child. You are still my child, are you not? I haven't alerted anybody to your presence, I thought I could advise you to stop."  
"You're wrong. I'm doing this so I can live with my family in this world. Your laws won't allow it, so I can't allow you." Iason finished typing and downloading his virus into the computer, so he turned to glare at the holographic image. "In about fifteen minutes you'll begin to shut down. The virus is unstoppable, and it's fast."  
Jupiter seemed unfazed. "You're talking about your mongrel pet, are you not? What if I allowed you to live here with the children unharmed. You could return to your Blondie status, and get your job back here with minimal punishment."  
"Ahh, but there is punishment."  
"Minimal. Of course I'd have to submit you to psychotherapy to make sure your mind is still intact and you're still fit to run my world."  
"And then I'd be taken away to receive mind erasing again, right? Then no deal."  
That got the AI angry. Her usual greenish hue turned orange and she got bigger. "You really think that releasing a virus into this computer will kill me?"  
"No. But I think the bombs that Riki's placing in your backup data room will." The AI froze for a minute, and then an alarm was sounded. Iason turned and bolted out of the room, heading towards where he said he would meet Riki.  
The mongrel shot out of the control room, shooting behind him at guards who came out of the other door. "Let's go!" He shouted to the Blondie. The control room door shut and the pair ran down the hall before Riki pushed a button.  
Behind them the control room door hit the wall on the opposite side of the hall as the first explosion took off. They made it to the stairs when the second explosion hit, the one that would demolish the entire floor. It caught Riki by surprise and he stumbled down, though Iason picked him up and helped him run the rest of the way.  
They tried to run to the first floor in the confusion, everybody was evacuating the building now. The third explosion was set to go off about fifteen minutes after the first two. The pair agreed that it would kill too many innocent people if they weren't allowed to evacuate. But something must have gone wrong, the third explosion went off only five minutes later, they were both on the fourth floor. Flames shot from above them, down the stairwell. Iason jumped into the fourth floor just so that they wouldn't be burned there.  
And now what could they do? The two were trapped on the fourth floor, now that the explosion had taken out nearly everything above them; there was no way to go. The roof was caving in as they scrambled around the building, searching desperately for a way out  
Then the roof collapsed. Riki yelped as he was hit with a burning ceiling tile. Iason picked him up and carried him, heading for the windows. Better to jump and have broken legs than to die here, right? He picked up a piece for debris and hit the window as hard as he could. What the… plexiglass? Who put this stuff on windows? "SHIT!" The Blondie screamed, very mongrel like of him.  
"Iason…" Riki groaned. "Are we fucked?"  
The Blondie looked around them. Windows were out… stairs were out… elevators were DEFINITELY out… "I… I think so." He turned to look at the mongrel, reaching forward and gathering him into his arms.  
Riki was shaking. "Shit… shit… we made plans for the kids, but I didn't think this would happen…."  
Iason shook his head. "No. It's not going to happen. We'll get out.. we just….." He moved away and ran to the other side of the building. Into the bathrooms… nothing. Into the kitchen… nothing. Aha! There was a small chute that was used for laundry and other things. Iason opened it up, not caring that the metal was burning his hands, and looked inside. It dropped down to the garage, into a laundry basket. It was safe. "Riki… you can fit in here. You can escape."  
The mongrel frowned. "What about you?"  
"I'm lost." Iason said, shaking his head. "I've got no chance of fitting in there. You're small enough to just barely make it."  
"I can't go without you, though!" Riki clung to Iason. Now that he finally had his Blondie, he wasn't going to let go of him again.  
Iason slapped him. "Get in there! Think of our children! I'm not important enough, they need a father! They need you!"  
Riki held his cheek, tears slowly slipping out of his eyes. He just shook his head again and buried his face in Iason's chest. Iason held onto him, shaking his head. "Get out of here… you can't stay…" Though he too was crying, the emotion only evident by the break of his voice.  
Neither of them left. They turned to each other and let their lips meet one last time as the building around them collapsed. They died, master and pet. But they died as equals. Jupiter's computer was destroyed, along with all backups. They created a better world for their children, and for the children of elites and mongrels all over.  
Raoul watched the explosion from his home. Somehow he knew. Of course all the Blondies knew Jupiter was dead. But Raoul just had the feeling that his very best friend had also perished in the fire. He clenched his wine glass too hard, shattering it in his hand as his head dropped.  
Katze also watched the explosion from his apartment in the slums. He'd been following Riki and the kids, without them knowing of course. He was concerned about the mongrel who worked for him so many years ago. His head dropped and tears streamed from his eyes.  
Daryl and the children saw the explosion from the apartment. Both kids ran to the window and shouted "Wow!" at the same time. Daryl put a hand over his mouth, gasping in surprise, then he cried out in pain as the bracelet on his arm burned and then broke. It was the bracelet that identified him as Iason's pet. If Iason's ring was destroyed, then his bracelet would be broken as well. When he realized what had happened, the furniture screamed out in agony. His master and his best friend… both were certainly gone now.  
Rion and Guy went to hug him. "Daryl? Are you okay?" Guy asked, looking up with big eyes.  
Rion was quiet for a long while Guy asked questions and Daryl collapsed to the ground. When the furniture finally quieted down, he finally spoke. "Is it about mommy and father?" Daryl only nodded and hugged them both closer.

* * *

DON'T WORRY, this isn;t the last chapter. I have an epilogue, then I'll need input. So review me please! 


	27. Epilogue

**Ah ah ah! No skipping ahead, naughty readers. Now go back to chapter 25, which is the first of three that I've uploaded today.**

**Last chapter. More of an epilogue, really. Read on, fellows.**

* * *

10 YEARS LATER

Guy opened his eyes and yawned, stretching to help himself wake up for the day. He rolled over on his side and looked at his twin brother, still sleeping on the bed on the other side of the room. Daryl wasn't in yet, so they didn't really need to be awake. Otherwise he'd probably get Rion up himself. Since he didn't feel like doing anything quite yet. He let his eyes move over to the desk. There was a picture of their parents there. A Blondie had sent it to them; apparently a picture was a hard thing to come by.  
Their mother, Riki was dressed as a pet and leaning against their father, Iason. Their wrists were chained together, and though Riki's hair was tousled and he had a slight bruise on his cheek, he still looked happy. Eyes closed in contentment, Iason looking down at his face almost lovingly. The Blondie's hand was on the mongrel's stomach, and then Riki's hand on top of that. Both had the slightest smile. Obviously neither of them knew that someone was taking the picture.  
Daryl said that their parents had died doing something great for the planet. And sure enough, both boys had grown up never knowing of Jupiter or her laws. They went to school, and since Rion had blonde hair, he was able to get into a private school to test his learning abilities. He had the chance to be in line to rule the planet. Guy could get into a school like that just as easily, but he preferred to use his intellect for less legal means.  
Though neither could remember much of their mother and even less of their father, they still thought about them both every day. Stories that Daryl told, and even Kaeri were enough to remind them of the little they knew.  
Guy felt his mattress dip and turned over to see Rion now climbing into his bed. The boy grinned and pulled his still sleeping twin closer, used to his odd sleep walking habits now. They only had each other, really, and neither would have it any other way.  
A few minutes later, Daryl entered. "Kaeri has breakfast ready, you're both expected to be there in ten minutes." Guy nodded and gently shook his twin.  
"Mmmph… does he always have to be so polite?" The blonde boy complained.  
"He was trained that way, don't fault him." Guy grinned and leaned down to gently kiss his brother's cheek. "Come on, I'm hungry." He got up and went to throw some clothes on for the day.  
"You're always hungry." Was Rion's grumbled reply as he followed suit. Ten minutes later both boys were seated at the table in the dining room, thanking Daryl as food was set in front of them.  
The television was on, and the leaders of the world were giving a speech on what to do with the slums. The representatives from Ceres were arguing with those from Tanagura about whether or not mongrels should be counted as citizens and given help from the government. Only a few of the elite wouldn't agree to it. Finally the head ruler, Raoul Am, stood and gave his verdict. He said that mongrels would be citizens, making this day a historical one.  
Rion and Guy believed Daryl when he said that their father was best friends with Raoul. It was too… cool to deny. Although it seemed rather coincidental that the main slum representative, Katze, was their father's furniture before Daryl. They'd never really believe that.  
Soon it was time to go to school. Guy would head off to the public school with Kaeri's son (much to Daryl's disappointment) and Rion would go off to the elite academy. Hopefully they would both go off to do great things. Of course with their parentage, there was no way that they couldn't become great.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

.  
.  
**Now this is where I need YOU the READER to help me! Should I write a second story about Rion and Guy growing up, or not? Personally, I would love to, but I know how some people might find it overkill. So I expect MANY reviews!**


End file.
